Checkmate
by iamvamp
Summary: Edward moves to Forks with his parents and sister-Alice. He instantly gets on the wrong side of Bella during a debate in English over Romeo and Juliet which ends up in detention. They anoy each other as often as possible yet cant escape the attraction.
1. A Shakespeare effect

Disclaimer: Not by me, credit to Stephanie.

**A/N: I'****m back! Shock horror I know! Read on :)**

* * *

**A Shakespeare effect. **

**(Bella's POV)**

"She's just young, foolish, innocent, and weak and gives herself up for the first guy that shows any interest in her" He drawled out. With a shrug he added "Romeo's not much better, he finds her attractive and acts on it, they're both purely acting on appearances." He sighed as he leant back further in his chair, his voice sounding bored "A modern version of him today would be classed as 'the bad guy': forbidden family. Danes and Dicaprio were thrill seekers." He ended, casually picking some fluff off his shirt sleeve casually.

I could feel myself boiling at his words. Had he absolutely no idea of Shakespeare's works? Didn't he have the faintest clue of the tale of Romeo and Juliet before he opened that big mouth of his?

I felt myself tremble and couldn't help the words that spilled out of my mouth. "You idiot! This is Shakespeare's classic work you're talking about, not the modernised movie! It's a classic love story; they'd rather go against their family just so they could be together! Hell, in the end they went against life so that they could be together in death!! It had nothing to do with either of their looks, it was love at first sight, before they knew who each other were!" I spoke as calmly as I could, but talking about Shakespeare's work with no degree of respect like he was doing was hitting a nerve. Reading books kept me sane, and talking absolute nonsense about them irritated me to no end. _Stupid illiterate_ I thought as I leant forward and held my gaze on his, daring him to retaliate.

His eyes blazed under my unwavering stare "They were just a pair of stupid, suicidal teenagers. Both of them needed to toughen up." He growled, his eyes never faulting from my own.

I felt my hands shake with the anger I was fighting to control, how idiotic was he? "They had true love, what was the point of one living without the other when they'd experienced a full life together? Do you really think that Romeo could have lived-" I stopped to correct myself "could have _survived_ without Juliet?"

"Of course he could" He spoke, calmer than I was. A small, smug smile played on his lips "if he was a real man. If he'd sucked it up, he could have taken it like a man and found someone else."

I gasped at his words. How could he be so careless? Flippant? So cold toward love? "But they were in love; it was love at first sight! Nothing could have beaten that. When she died, a part of him died too."

"They were both weak and acted on vanity" he said slowly, leaning forward in his chair to look across to me, poor Angela and Jessica in between us "Love at first sight isn't real, it's just physical attraction".

"It was love at first sight" I growled, my hands now balled into fists.

"Weakness" he spat between his clenched teeth.

"O-o-okay" The forgotten teacher took a shaky step away from her desk, wide eyed at the shock that mine and the new kid's debate had created. "I think that's enough for tod-"

"Urgh! How can you be so stupid to believe that" He growled from Angela's right, obviously my side of the debate had prickled him "It's just a load of rubbish that prissy girls fill their heads with" he added, leaning forward even more to glare at me.

I raged.

"I'm not prissy!" I shouted as I stood up, making my way to stand before him "do I look prissy to you?" I hissed as I glared down at him.

The smug smile appeared again "No, but you sure are doing an impressive imitation." A small chuckle reached my ears, coming from him.

"You have no idea about what you're talking about new kid, maybe if you had a heart and an ounce of sense or even a set of functioning emotions, you'd understand" I spoke with venom in my voice, his laughing at me pushed me over the edge. I could tell our argument had stepped away from the main topic of Romeo and Juliet and up to a personal level.

My rebuke hit a nerve.

He shot out of his chair, rounding his table to stand, towering over me so that barley and inch were between us "If you lived a little, rather than through the pages of your precious books, you'd find that it's all imaginary, total crap!"

"Mr Mason!! I think that's enough, you too Miss Swan! Both of you back to your seats now!" The teacher bellowed from the front of the class. The faint mummer of whispers trickled through my red, hazy, clouded mind. "The both of you back here at the end of the day for detention" she added. I heard her faint whisper as she turned back to her desk, which only added to the embarrassment I felt for freaking out "I expected better from her".

My cheeks flooded with a blush as I sat myself down in my chair, my heart racing from the fierce anger than had almost taken over all of me. I flexed my fingers, letting blood rush back into them after having clamped my hands into tight white fists earlier. I let my hair fall around me, acting as a shield from all the looks and whispers I felt directed at me after my outburst against the new kid.

I always did well in my English class, receiving full marks in almost every piece of work I did, keeping to myself, quiet, almost invisible where I sat. I didn't usually enjoy the debates the teacher threw our way, I more often than not ended up caving and agreeing with my opponent if he or she battled their side well.

My eyes began to water as I remembered his last words about myself living through books. How had he, a stranger, been able to assess me so quickly and get to the very heart of me with one sentence?

Other than my family and close friends, my days revolved around reading. I always carried a book or three with me, I had them sprawled around the house which got in Charlie and Jasper's nerves every once and a while, but they were used to it. They only got annoyed if they tripped over a stray volume or if I scolded them if I caught them throwing one of my books out of their way or using it as a coaster.

Once the bell rang, signalling the end of class, I gathered my books and threw them into my bag, in a hurry to leave the presence of the new kid. I didn't know his name, only that his surname was Mason, thanks to the teacher.

"Edward, Bella" The teacher called just as I neared the door. I stopped and turned to her "Detention, remember" she called before turning back to her desk, shuffling some papers.

I couldn't help but turn and look at him, Edward. I could feel his eyes on me and felt the need to read the expression that was on his face.

I felt my forehead burrowing in confusion at the expression I read on his face: surprise. Did he expect my name to have been Cruella or Ursula or maybe even Scar? I grumbled in my mind as I turned and made my way into the congested hallway, heading toward the cafeteria.

**(Edward's POV)**

"I try to make a point, and she shoots it down… stubborn… bookworm… illiterate… prissy…" I grumbled to table top while I absentmindedly pushed the peas around on my plate "yeah… prissy…" I added as the face of the fierce hellion flooded my mind, sparking the frustration within me yet again.

"Um… Edward, you're going to have to explain what you're complaining about or shut the hell up" my sister spoke sweetly from opposite me, her eyes shooting daggers at me beneath her well trained serene expression.

Alice and I were sat with Emmett McCarthy and Rosalie Hale, who were the most popular and strongest couple in the school. Emmett with his muscled body and his ever happy, booming voice had managed to capture the school's prettiest girl. The girl who attracted each male's attention simply by entering a room or passing by; from the nerds, to the jocks, even reaching the faculty.

Jasper also sat with us, best friends with Emmett and Rose and who I had just found out was Bella's brother. Technically, he was her cousin, but he'd lived with Bella and her father since he was a toddler and everyone in Forks thought of them as brother and sister. Jasper being Bella's 'brother' had instantly book him into by bad books, but he'd unknowingly redeemed himself as I learned that he had saved my pixie of a sister from being trampled on in the hallway by the crush of students who ran like headless chickens at the sound of the bell ringing for escape from the four walls of their classrooms.

Taking a deep breath to calm my nerves, which had been easily rattled just by the memory of the brunette in English, I explained my muddled rambling to her, under her watchful eyes. "Fine, I had English last period and we were doing Romeo and Juliet…" I paused and rolled my eyes as I watched Alice rolling her eyes heavenward and motion me to hurry to the main point of the story "okay, well there was this girl there, and she had some really idiotic views on the story and so I told her what it was really about and she got all prissy and freaked out" I shrugged, feeling the frustration prickling within me yet again.

Silence met my ears and I looked up from my scattered peas to find the four around me looking behind me.

"I. Am. Not. Prissy" a deadly voice ground out behind me, causing a reflexive shudder to ripple down my spin and my face to contort into a grimace. I sat still, my eyes fixed on Alice's which were now dancing in glee at my discomfort and I wondered how long she'd been stood there. "I'm not the one with the idiotic views either" she added in a hiss, answering my wondering question.

The next ten minutes were difficult. While I sat in utter silence, my mind reeling with the events which had unfolded, I couldn't help but watch Bella. The way her frown deepened when she looked my way, and how her face looked fit to crack when she caught me looking straight back at her amused me. I revelled in attempting to decipher each emotion that ran within the deep chocolaty pools which were her eyes, wondering what was causing the passing emotions of confusion, agony, frustration and delight.

Bella's voice finally rang through my ears, all deathly tones evaporated and replaced by wariness and humour "Emmett, what are you doing?" she asked, a half smile playing on her rosy lips.

"Trying… to…" he spoke as if each word were a strain to speak as he clasped his hands together as if he were holding a heavy, invisible object and bought it through the air diagonally, over and over "cut… the… tension" he said, a goofy grin appearing on his face, highlighting his child like dimples and gaining chuckles and giggles from us all.

"Goofball" I heard Rosalie mutter under her breath before a soft sigh slipped past her lips, her eyes looking lost while they stayed on Emmett as his chuckles died down.

I rose from my chair as the bell rang, unable to resist a last barb at Bella before our detention at the end of the school day, I turned to her, bowed low and whispered into her ear as she reluctantly passed by "Until detention".

She paused just passed me, and from the corner of my eye, I caught the faint flush of a rosy blush in her cheeks, unsure if it was from some sort of flattery at my gentlemanly action or at my indented barb, and whispered her simple retort "Imbecile".

* * *

**A/N: Do you like? Yes or no?**


	2. Beige… dull?

**A/N:**** I'd planned on updating MUCH sooner… but my virus-riddled computer had other ideas!**

**Anywho…. How are you all doing? Looking forward to this next chapter? Yes? Good, good :. **

**Carry on oh faithful readers!**

* * *

**Beige… dull?**

**(Bella POV)**

"I know this detention might seem a little… unorthodox, but Mr. Pesca is off ill and this room does need to be finished by the weekend" Mrs Reynolds spoke, as she looked around the dark, dingy classroom where Edward, she and I stood in the middle of, taking in the view of white, bare walls and the dust sheet covered floor. "A little help from the both of you would help Mr Pesca..." she whispered the next part to herself as she edged toward the door "at least you wont paint the window pains, thinking it was the wall…" she shook her head as she took hold of the door's handle, addressing us both once more before she departed "There's some clothes that you can put over yours in the store room if you don't want to risk staining yours, and remember, you are here for punishment, so I don't want to find that you haven't done any work on the walls. You'll be free to leave in an hour".

Edward and I stood rooted to where we were; nodding to her words, indicating that we understood and agreed. While deep down I seethed at the form of detention. Why couldn't she have given us the norm? The both of us sat in a room, to be quiet while we did something constructive, like reading or doing our homework. What kind of teacher lets two teens, who showed obvious (and putting it lightly) distaste toward each other, in a room, unsupervised with a tin each of paint as our ammo?

The click of the door closing tightly shut sprang the both of us into motion. I knelt over a tin of paint, opening it carefully, hoping that any of my inbuilt klutziness wouldn't decide to run wild while I was in the presence of the narcissistic idiot.

"Don't you want to cover your clothes?" I heard him speak for the first time since lunch, his voice, I reluctantly admitted, sounded like silk; smooth and rich.

"No, I plan to paint the walls, not myself" I muttered as I dipped the paint brush into the tin, wondering why schools were so attached to the colour beige to coat each and every inch of their walls with.

We both painted in silence, choosing silently to work at opposite ends of the room from each other. I pondered as I repeated the lazy strokes of the brush back and forth, if it was some kind of inbuilt survival instinct that the both of us acted upon, knowing that some kind of disaster would occur if we were in close proximity.

I listened to the sound of the paint dripping from the tips of the brush's bristles before I scraped the excess off, the sound of the brush sweeping across the smooth, hard surface of the wall, marvelling in how I could study my progress, each inch more of beige winning over the white.

The longer I worked, the harder it was to focus on what I was doing.

Edwards's footsteps were the first noise that I picked up on, my mind visualising each step he took from the beige coated wall to the slowly emptying tin and back.

The second noise that prickled me was the sound of the long, slow, easy strokes that he brushed the over wall. My arm was beginning to feel like a dead weight and my hand was in spasms of cramps as I tried to hold on to my paintbrush, knowing I'd have to swap hands or use both to carry on soon. How did he make this seem like such an easy job? I argued in my mind, knowing that if I dared to voice it, his answer would some way conclude that it was a man's job, and so no wonder that I wasn't up to the task. I'd show him.

His breathing caught my attention. How was he managing to keep it even as he worked? I'd heard his breathing increase a little just as he began, but it had stayed the same, no effort for him, where as the true meaning of detention was finally beginning to dawn on me. This was the misery that all the other children felt when they'd been subjected to detention, where they had to sit silently and be creative in an educational way for a full hour.

Silence, which I'd always cherished, began to feel like some kind of deathly wrath that the room was inflicting upon me. _Did he have to be so quiet? _How_ was he being so quiet? Is he still alive? I haven't heard him move in the last four seconds_… my breath caught as the thoughts ran through my mind. Was an overdose of silence a trigger to insanity?

"Bella" I heard him speak, his voice feeling like a breath of fresh, warm air within me, and still like some one had thrown a bucket of ice over me. "Bella?" I heard him question, "are you okay?" he asked, his voice making me question myself; 'am I okay?'

"Yeah… fine… fine and dandy…" I replied, daring to turn and smile at him to try and stop any question or worry within him.

His eyes held mine, seeming to read a lifetime's worth of information in each millisecond, yet I didn't look away, I willingly kept his gaze, gaining information of my own from his green eyes which seemed to blaze with intense colour which stood out from bland beige walls.

Seconds or hours later we both looked away, a feeling of unease seeped through me. What had he seen hidden in my eyes? I kept to myself most of the time, but did he manage to work out my whole being by looking into my eyes? _Feels like it_… I thought as I starred at the paint that was slowly creating a dreary pool of beige at my feet.

The silence stretched on, agitation began to flow through my veins, knotting up the muscles in my shoulders, creating tension in my muscles.

It all vanished in an instant.

Tinkling piano keys. Plucked harp chords. Harmonious strings.

I closed my eyes and let the music wash over me, pushing all but contentment from me.

The touch of a warm hand brushing against my hand, which limply held the paint brush made me jump, causing me to drop its sloppy form to the floor, the sound of its impact muffled by the tatty sheets.

An argument blossomed in my mind, sentences ready to be used as ammo and defence. Yet when the feel of his strong, warm hand brushed against my limp, forgotten hand, all thoughts evaporated; leaving me blank.

I watched in stunned awe as Edward took hold of my hand, raising it in his as he flourished a perfect bow, of likes only seen these days in black and white movies. He pressed his lips lightly to the back of my hand, kissing the trembles away.

**(Edward POV)**

"_I'm telling you, she is the definition of klutz! There was this one time, __she slipped out of my truck, it wasn't even raining so it wasn't like it was slippy, anyway she ended up with a trip to the hospital; thirteen stitches in her head and a concussion! Warn your dad buddy!"_

Emmett's words which had been followed by a chuckle rang in my mind as I held the supposed klutz in my arms; she danced gracefully along to the music that sounded from my ipod, managing to easily contradict his words.

I closed my eyes, throwing myself into the feeling of contentment I felt, filling my every cell and each thought. My hand which held Bella's tingled by the feel of her bare skin against mine, her warm body felt fragile beneath my large hands, even though I knew how tough and defiant she could be when she got riled up. I marvelled at her back, hips and waist, mesmerized in how my hand, resting so casually there felt as if it had been carved especially to fit me.

Opening my eyes, I was hit by the lights of the room. After blinking a few times to clear my vision I turned my gaze to Bella, only to be blinded by a magnificent sight; Bella with her eyes closed and a small smile playing on her lips as she stepped smoothly around the room in my arms, looking serene as she did so.

Her lips captivated me, and I was glad that Bella was enjoying this little truce between us so much so that she'd closed her eyes. I couldn't help but openly stare at her lips, stunned by their rosy hue, the plumpness of her bottom lip and curve of her top. The way they seemed to magnetise my own lips, making them feel as if they were being drawn to them, to relieve them of some strange agony that they were suffering from the pointless distance.

A content sigh seeped past Bella's lips, causing my own to shoot up into a smile.

My mind crashed at the thought: _Bella, in my arms… content… how?_ I kept us both moving slowly to the music as I thought of how we'd gone from screaming matches against each other to being alone in detention and feeling content in each other's company; in each other's arms.

_Do something!_ A voice in my head roared. I nodded weakly as I tried to think of something to defuse this situation. How had we gone from where I felt comfortable; baiting Bella at any chance I could, just to watch her fume in anger to holding her safely in my arms, revelling in the warmth of her body and the smile on her lips.

"Bella" I whispered, hoping not to shock her with my voice after we'd been twirling around for a while in almost silence. Hearing her incoherent mumble of a 'yes' I continued, hoping I'd be able to get us both back on track "You dance well for a klutz" I added in the same soft whisper, counting the seconds before she exploded into the fiery demon that I loved to battle.

Seven seconds after my words left my mouth she staggered against me, quickly taking an unsteady step back so that I could see the wrath in her expression and the defiance in her stance.

_That's more like it_ my mind cheered as I watched her turn around and place both her hands against the wall, her head bowed down as she took deep breaths to calm her prickled nerves.

"Emmett told me" I decided to add, hoping that the sound of my voice would cause her to turn and look at me, to retaliate.

It worked; she spun silently around, fury radiating from her every limb as she closed the small distance between us.

She paused before me, her head tilted up to look at me, her eyes softening from the sharp, ice cold glare she held to a calmer, softer gaze. _What the hell?_ I wondered as I continued to stare into her eyes, almost jumping from shock as I watched her hypnotizing brown eyes gaze from my eyes, down to linger on my lips and finally back into my eyes.

My heart pounded in my chest, my blood going wild as it rushed through my veins, pooling in stupid places like my manic head, my ringing ears, filling my lips to make them tingle and pooling in my groin. I could hear my breath becoming uneven and ragged as my eyes flitted to look at her lips, plump and begging to be ravished.

My eye lids closed, my eyes rolled and my heart stuttered as I felt Bella pressed lushly up against me. Each of her curves moulding to fit the planes of my own body. Her breath caressing the sensitive skin on my neck, sending an involuntary shiver down my spine.

I took a chance and opened my eyes, just managing to keep my knees from buckling as I took in the irresistible sight of Bella resting her head against my shoulder and wrapping her arms around my body. My hands which had been pointlessly hanging at my sides took a chance and rested themselves at Bella's waist, learning every slope of her curves.

_Why does holding her feel so good? Why aren't you pushing her away? How did you let things go so far Edward? You shouldn't have let her come close enough so that this could happen!! Where are your defences man! _The logical side of my mind raged while some distant part of my mind began to drown it out. _Hold her tighter! Remember to breath… do you smell that? The aroma of her fragrance!! Enchanting isn't it? Close your eyes and relax, enjoy the moment… she came willingly to you Edward… all that fighting was resistance from her, now she's folded, she's all yours… _

I complied with the voice, closing my eyes and resting my chin on the top of her head. Her hands moved slowly from where they rested on my back to my chest, playing with the fabric of my shirt before they drifted to the exposed skin of my collar and neck. I concentrated all my energy on breathing, _breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out…_ as her small hands traced the lines of my collar bone and paused at the pulse point on my neck.

_What is she doing to you_ the logic broke through, and the only answer I could thing of was 'I'm too deeply in this sinful bliss to care'.

She moved slightly in my arms and I gasped as I felt her fingertips flitter hesitantly over my face, exploring my jaw, nose and forehead. Her warm, sweet breath blew over my face as she explored my face with not only her hands but her eyes; I could feel them boring into me even though I had my eyes closed.

_Open_ my mind commanded and I complied without as second thought, mesmerised once again by the angelic sight that was Bella Swan. Her mahogany hair glistened under the strobe lighting from above, her ivory skin looked startling in comparison to her dark chocolate eyes, her ruby lips and the pale rose blush that was slowly blooming in her cheeks.

_Eyes_ my mind demanded me, shocked I complied yet again. Mischief, danger, mayhem glistened within her eyes, directed purely at myself.

Cautiously I took a step away, almost cursing out loud as the distance between our bodies sent a chill over me. I could tell that she felt it too as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Checkmate" her voice rang out with a devilish tone, spurring my fogged mind into motion. I looked her over, from her gleaming eyes to her smiling lips. To the rising and falling of her chest to her paint covered hands. From her pinched waist to her curved hips.

I paused.

_Paint covered hands_.

The conniving little minx had used her beauty and appeal to fold me into unknown submission. I stood there while she painted my face with her tender finger tips.

I felt a low grumbling in my chest and heard a deep growl coming from the back of my throat. The little imp will pay.

I stalked a few steps forward, causing Bella to take a few back in retreat. Her eyes which still held her amusement had a hint of shock and wariness filling them from the edges, pushing the amusement quickly to the side.

After four steps backward, Bella stopped against the wall. I took a fifth step forward and pressed myself up against her, trapping her between my body and the wall. Her eyes shot from my face to the side, as if wishing I'd step away or for any sign of escape.

I rested my hands on each side of her head and leant slowly forward, purely to torture her. I knew Bella was impatient, so my slow movement must have been killing her, her mind racing over the crazy thoughts that must have been filling her overactive imagination.

I let my breath wash over her ear and managed to keep my chuckle from escaping as I watched her shiver. I decided to torture her further and skimmed my nose down the line of her jaw, awed as I watched her lean her head back slightly and sigh. I couldn't believe how easy this was, yet remembered how easily Bella had been able to play me only moments before.

Returning my lips to her ear I murmured her name, gaining a breathless 'yes' from her. I moved my left hand to rest lower down against the wall to keep me steady as I pulled my right away and placed a fingertip at her temple, as lightly as a feather running it down over her cheek, down her jaw and dangerously close to her lips; at which they seductively parted. I licked my lips at the sight, knowing I couldn't kiss her because it'd be like suicide, but wanting to none the less.

Taking a deep breath I continued my slow torturous pleasure on Bella as I ran my paint covered finger down her elegant neck, my eyes hungrily taking in the sight of her as she tilted her head to the right under my touch, giving me greater access to her skin. Running my fingertip across her collar bone, I could see her chest rising and falling as she took deep, shallow breaths. Bella wore a 'v' neck shirt and I smiled as I ran my hand down to meet the fabric of her shirt. I could feel her heart beat through her pale, smooth, captivating skin and knew I'd remember its frantic beat, even ten years from now.

I leant forward once more, dropping my hand to rest against the wall as the other did and I moved my lips to rest against the creamy skin on her neck, using all the control I had to not kiss her as my body begged me to do and my lips demanded. I spoke against her skin, which very nearly had the effect of a soft kiss, with the one word that I knew would prickle her fury better than any other word known to man "Checkmate" and stepped away after a few seconds, once I felt her stiffen against me.

* * *

**A/N: Well… what do we think oh loyal readers?? **

**Hands up who are fanning themselves!**


	3. Beyond All Reason

**A/N: I had a LOT of hands up in the last chapter… you guys are so easy to please!! big smile **

**(I couldn't think of what to name this chapter, so I chose to use the name of the band that I'm listening to right now… they RULE!)**

* * *

**Beyond All Reason. **

**(Bella POV)**

"Bella? You gona eat that?" Emmett's animated voice reached my ears and I turned my gaze from staring at the far wall of the cafeteria to look down at my tray. His quick, hungry eyes had spotted my untouched pizza.

Turning silently back to look at the wall I pushed my tray forward slightly, knowing that Emmett would understand that it was his for the taking. "You're the best Bells" he spoke distractedly as I heard him pull the tray nearer to him.

I could feel a pair of eyes burning into my side and knew that Edward was looking at me for the third time this lunch time even though my eyes had been glued either to my lunch tray or the wall at all times. I couldn't understand why I was so hyper aware of him. I'd thought about it every now and again, and came to a conclusion that perhaps it was like some hidden sense within me, like a primitive reflex. Edward was danger, an enemy and so my subconscious was always alert when he was around. Always ready for an attack.

Lessons were the worst; Mrs Reynolds had seen the room we'd painted and had thickly concluded that our good progress at managing to paint over half the room together was a sign that we'd 'gotten along famously' as she'd put it. In light of our good team work, she'd taken it upon herself to pair us up together in English, and dropped a hint to Mr Banner that we'd do well to work together in biology.

The memory of my ruined, paint stained clothes, the hours I spent washing beige out of my hair and the agony of scrubbing my skin red raw to get the paint off boiled my blood. All because he'd been too idiotic to understand the works of Shakespeare.

I decided to take my leave, even if I would be early for my next lesson, it was better than sitting, staring at the mockingly beige coloured cafeteria walls and feeling Edward's hate filled eyes burning into me once more.

Picking up my tray, I made my way to drop it off with the others. Thoughts of what I'd be doing tonight entered my mind; cooking a meal for Charlie, Jasper and myself, doing some homework, perhaps talking to Alice, who had fast become a best friend of mine and Rose's over the past week, then fall asleep which would undoubtedly be a nightmare like any other night; having Edward interrupt each dream was loosing me sleep. It wasn't enough that I couldn't escape him each school day, but I had to suffer his presence when I should be able to escape.

"Hey, Isabella right?" I heard an enthusiastic, confident voice speak from behind me. I could feel my face frowning in thought of who it could be talking to me. Most people over looked me, Emmett, Jasper and Rose had been the only exception until Alice and Edward moved here.

"Bella" I corrected as I turned. My breath caught in my throat as my eyes rested on Mike Newton.

"Bella… right" he smiled, leaning casually against the wall, his eyes running from my face to my feet. "I was wondering…" he stared, his eyes finally coming back to my face "are you busy tomorrow night?"

_Mike Newton_ was asking _me_ if I was busy tomorrow night... I thought as I helplessly starred at him, wondering what kind of sick joke he was playing. Mike was the school's most popular guy; girls fawned over him and the boys begged for his attention. I for one had given up much hope years ago that Mike would notice me; I'd taken to watching him from a distance while he talked to girls like Lauren and Jessica, who radiated a trying, fake beauty and confidence.

"Um… n-no, I'm not busy" I stammered to answer him. _He probably just wants you to do his homework for him while he goes out on some date_ my brain reasoned with me.

"Great" he spoke, his baby blue eyes looking almost angelic, except for the determination that I could read within them. Why would he be determined? "I'm having a house party and I'm inviting you" he paused, a highly satisfied look on his face as he spoke of the privilege he was giving me "as my date" he added, his smile broadening at my blush and shocked expression.

He pushed himself from the wall, a smug smile settled on his face "You can bring your friends if you want, come over by 8pm" he added before shocking me once more, placing a chaste kiss to my blazing cheek, sending a wink my way as he exited the cafeteria.

**(Edward POV)**

I pulled up next to Emmett's jeep, trying to remember why it was I was really here tonight; _to look out for Alice_ my mind told me while a niggling feeling within me told me that it wasn't true. The logical part of me knew that Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Bella could easily do that.

I shook my head and got out of my Volvo. I watched as Emmett helped Rose out from the jeep and as Jasper and Alice rounded the front to join them, laughing together at a shared joke. _See? Alice is safe!_ I told myself as I took a step toward them, wondering when Jasper or Emmett would turn around to help Bella down.

I made my way over to where Bella was, the back door open, revealing her sat there, in a pair of heeled boots, tight jeans and a simple fitted t-shirt. The simplicity of her look hit me, she didn't need to wear frilly dresses or be adorned by any ridiculous accessories; her natural beauty was all she needed.

She swung her legs back and forth as she looked from Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice to the ground beneath her feet, biting her bottom lip relentlessly with a frown clouding her pale face. I knew that she was probably, by now battling internally with herself over whether she should call out and ask Emmett or Jasper to help her down, which would cause embarrassment all around over the fact that she'd been forgotten, or chance it and try her best to get down from the jeep on her own, in high heeled boots and with a faulty gene that made her the klutz she was.

She hung her head and I couldn't help the feeling of protectiveness that ran through me. Even though she could be a fiery imp when she wanted to be, she could also be just as vulnerable. I reasoned with myself before I went to help her that I was only looking out for her because she was my friend's sister… and my sister's friend I reasoned when I thought of it. Alice had surprised me when she became so close to Bella and Rosalie in a matter of days, she'd also let Emmett and Jasper into her little selective friends group at which in my opinion, they should all be very grateful and proud. At the last school we were at, I was Alice's only friend. She didn't make any effort to make friends and shot anyone's attempt at doing so within a matter of seconds.

I took a deep breath as I held my hand out before Bella, readying myself to which ever reaction my helping hand would ignite within her. Would she be grateful? Ashamed at looking weak before me? Maddened that I thought she'd want my help above no one's at all. My hand shook as it waited outstretched for Bella to make some sign of recognition toward it and I couldn't help but begin to feel slightly nervous.

Warmth wrapped around my hand, steadying it. I looked up at Bella to see her eyes filled with caution. I knew not to rile her now while she felt defenceless; I could do that when she was safely on the ground beside, me in one piece.

I gave her a weak smile as I tightened my hold on her hand and reached my other out to wrap around her waist. She stiffly leant into me and let me help her down. Her feet finally touched the ground and I kept a hold of her while she steadied herself. Once I felt her stiffen again I unwrapped my arm from around her and let go of her hand, taking a slow step backward, as if I were retreating from a wild, protective lioness.

She took a few seconds to compose herself, brushing her hair back from her face and straightening her t-shirt before she turned to face me, her head bowed down as she whispered "Thanks".

I kept silent as I watched her, confused at why she was so shy and uncomfortable standing before me. Did she really hate being so vulnerable before me? I knew that I disliked it, but was glad that I could rectify the situation by helping her.

Under my silence she looked up at me, holding me prisoner as if with metal chains with her eyes. I noticed her biting her lip again, in anxiety.

"No problem" I spoke softly, feeling slightly uneasy with the strange tension that had fallen between us. Bella must have felt it too as she shuffled on her feet and played with her hands before her. I decided to do the only thing I could think of to rid us from the tension "I didn't really fancy a trip to the emergency room, it's too early don't you think?" I spoke, a reflexive smile taking over my lips as I watched the blood rising in Bella's cheeks, drowning them in a rosy blush of anger.

Her head snapped up, eyes alight under the glow of the stars, moon and the house's lights which shone from behind me, glowing with disbelieve, relief and wrath.

She didn't speak a word as she turned around, slammed the door of Emmett's jeep shut with an echoing bang and stormed off toward the house after Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice.

I made my way after her slowly, feeling immensely relieved that I had managed to get her back to where I felt comfortable to be with her, fiery and dangerous.

- - - - -

I propped myself against the door frame and watched as Emmett beat yet another puny boy at an arm wrestle.

"Next" Rosalie called from where she was sat, looking half bored and half amused next to Emmett, calling the next challenger to take a seat in an attempt to win against her boyfriend. I couldn't blame her for being bored; Emmett was about seven times bigger as the children that were eagerly using all their strength against him in hopes of winning. I could tell she was getting her amusement from Emmett, from the beaming smile on his face as he beat each kid and the fake look of effort he plastered over his face against the most frail looking geeks to give them some false sense of a chance at winning.

I turned and made my way down the hall, rolling my eyes as I noticed the queue to battle against Emmett was now forming out the door and almost all the way to the study down the hall.

During my short walk from the front door to the back room which was where the kitchen was situated, I could see the geeks getting drunk and becoming rowdy and the jocks chasing after the giggling cheerleaders. Here and there kids were like leeches, all over each other, sucking and slurping at each other's faces as the alcohol kicked in and impaired their decisions and visions.

I entered the vodka and beer storage space that was the kitchen and felt a spark run through me. Shrugging it off I walked in and picked a bottle of beer from the kitchen counter top, taking a slow look around the room to see if I'd notice anyone. I noticed a few kids from a couple of my classes here and there and waved back to them once they'd noticed me. There was no sign of Alice or Jasper so I concluded that they must have been hanging out somewhere together in the crowd that had filled the house to almost over brimming capacity.

I decided that I needed to head outside and get some air, more and more kids were entering the kitchen with three guys rolling a barrel of beer in though the back door. As I turned to leave, I spotted someone faintly familiar in a darkened corner, tall, lanky with spiky blonde hair looming over someone.

I didn't have to question who it was; I knew it was Bella he was looming over and it was the cocky kid that had talked to her yesterday as she'd dumped off her lunch tray.

Something bubbled within me that I didn't like, and I didn't want to pause to work out exactly what it was either and so I took slow steps toward them, waiting to see if Bella needed my protection or if she was handling things okay on her own.

"No, really Mike I'm fine. I don't really drink" I heard her say as she held her hands up before her, a weak smile on her face that I could tell was fake and was hiding the tinge of annoyance that was evident in her voice.

"Come on! It's a party, everyone is drinking. Just have one, its not strong, I promise" Mike pleaded, pushing an alcohol filled cup toward her.

Didn't he hear her saying no? I took a step forward, standing just behind Mike and spoke "Bella, Emmett wants to speak to you" I knew she'd understand my words as '_I want you to come with me so that you and I can talk, and you can thank me for saving you from this slimy creature' _and I knew that Mike would decode my words as _"If you don't step away from her, then the big muscle man that is Emmett, will come hunt you down and beat you into a bloody pulp"._

**(Bella POV)**

_How dare he?_ My mind roared as I let Edwards word sink in, along with his chilling glare. He thought he could boss me around, Mike too?

"I'm fine here thanks" I muttered, trying best to keep my voice even, void of my rage. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

Shooting a quick, yet meaningful look at Mike, he turned and focused his emerald eyes on mine, raising one of his arched brows "Bella" he simply stated my name, yet his voice rang with disbelief and anger.

Why did he think he had the right to tell me what to do! I argued as I kept my eyes locked on him, wondering why it was he was acting like my protector all of a sudden. _Wants to spoil your night_ my mind reasoned.

I peeked a look at Mike who was leaning against the counter top beside me, drinking heavily from his cup while his blurry eyes danced between Edward and me.

_Think you can order me around do you? I'll show you._ Spinning around I grabbed the cup brimming with alcohol from Mike's hand and downed the fiery contents, willing myself not to stop until I'd finished the lot, just so that I could see Edwards's expression.

Swallowing the last drop of the liquid foulness I tried my best to control my expression, blocking out the sound of Mike and a few others's drunken cheers at my show of idiocy and faced Edward.

It was as if I'd slapped him; his eyes were locked, starring at me, his mouth slightly agape in shock and his right hand suspended in the air before him, as if he were going to take a hold of me.

I took a deep breath, beginning to feel a bit dizzy and hot in the middle of all the drunken kids… or was it because I was under Edward's gaze? I wondered.

His expression darkened, his mouth clamping shut like a vice, the vain in the side of his neck pulsating, his eyes narrowing to threatening slits as he directed his hate ridden glare fully at me. I felt myself shrinking under his eyes, ashamed of my actions. _Why did I do that?_ I asked myself as I felt my head begin to spin. _Because he stared it!_ My mind slowly caught up and reminded me, pushing my guilt away and filling me with confidence.

I took an unsteady step toward him, wondering why the floor resembled that of a bouncy castle and pressed myself up against his ridged body, silently glad that his solid form would keep me steady and still for a moment. Smiling smugly up at him I leant closer and whispered "Checkmate", grasping his forearms when I suddenly lost my balance after taking a slow step back.

His hands grasped my waist and I watched through hazy eyes as he leant down, the look in his eyes ashamedly petrifying me by their hostility, "Check again Bella. I think you'll find that you've made a bad move".

* * *

**A/N: Now then… who's waiting on tender hooks for the next chapter?? **


	4. We're Not Superheroes Anymore

**A/N:**** I'm getting a bit rubbish at thinking of titles for my chapters… so this title is from the band I always resort to when I get writes block and gets me back on track- without fail!**

**We're not superheroes anymore****.**

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

"Just drink it!" Mike ordered as he stepped closer, his breath washing over my face, reeking of alcohol. I shook my head, indicating my refusal, wishing he'd leave me alone rather than keep pushing alcohol at me.

"Don't you know who I am? I invited you and your stupid friends, and now you won't have fun with me? Just drink it, everyone else is. Lighten up" he growled, taking a further step closer so that I was trapped between his vile body and the wall behind me.

I closed my eyes, taking a shaky breath in as I struggled to remember what Jasper and Charlie had taught me years ago. _Be calm… opportune moment, strike… quickly! Shock opponent…. time to run._ I remembered key bits of their training through my failing memory, readying myself for the attack. I hoped that it'd be simple enough as Mike was distracted, prattling on about his favourite subject: himself.

"Can't do any better…I'm Mike!!- they love me" I heard snippets of his ranting, feeling my eyes roll heavenward in disbelief. Slowly I braced myself, knowing that soon, Mike wouldn't be speaking any words other than a curse or two.

Quickly, I jerked my knee up; my aim true as it connected forcefully with his groin, causing him to double over in agony. I smiled as I heard him wheezing for breath and tumble down to the floor, cupping himself. I didn't wait around; instantly I hid myself within the drunken crowd and made for the door, not bothering to listen to Mike's endless list of profanities and threats.

A spark ran through me which I shrugged off as I took a deep breath of the frigid air outside, feeling relief from the cool air against my over heated skin. I frowned as I wondered where my memory of actually leaving the house had gone. Biting my lip in unease I hoped that the alcohol wouldn't continue to leave blanks in my memory.

_Sleep. Home. Peace. Shhhh!_ My mind commanded in a jumble of words as I looked around before me. Cars were parked here and there along the street, a few had mounted the curb and one had been deserted, doors hanging wide open in the middle of Mike's parents pristine lawn. I made my way down the front steps, my hands white as they gripped on as if for life to the hand rail, my feet taking each step at a time. _Left foot down, right foot down to join. Left foot down, right foot down to join._ I took the steps like a toddler who was just mastering the skill of descending stairs, one small step at a time.

"Yes" I whispered to myself as I stepped off the last one, both feet touching the gravelled path with no injuries. _Maybe drinking alcohol isn't that bad?_ I wondered as I straightened myself and walked down the path toward the road, having to stop every now and again to steady myself as I lost my balance. My vision was hazy as I made my way slowly, keeping my eyes glued on my feet, making sure they were walking correctly. _We could make it home, it's not that far and I'd be sober by then too_. I thought, talking to myself as well as my feet. I looked up, finding myself almost at the road, the noise of the house fading into faint thuds from the beat of the music.

_Stupid stupid Bella! _My mind scolded me as winced in pain. One minute I was walking fine, the next I was welcomed by my frequent companion in such situations; the ground. A second of lacked concentration was all it took, as well as my clumsy gene kicked in and causing havoc. "Stupid ground" I muttered as I rolled to my side, trying to be careful to not move too fast as my head began to pound and my stomach began to churn.

**(Edward POV)**

_Large, doe like brown eyes… full rosy lips, parted in shock… cheeks with a hint of crimson… long, wavy hair cascading over her shoulders. _

I raised my head from the steering wheel, knowing that the music I was listening to wasn't helping with trying to get the image of _her_ out of my mind, the image of Bella's shocked face as I walked away and left her in the demon's clutches, commonly known as Mike Newton.

I leant my head back against the headrest, taking deep breaths to calm my anger as I thought of how Jasper or Emmett should have taken the position of protecting Bella tonight. I pinched the bridge of my nose as I reasoned with myself, I knew Emmett was with Rose and Jasper was watching after Alice. I'd known from the very beginning of the night that watching after Bella would be my task, which with me sat in my car counted as a failed mission.

As I ran a hand through my hair, I decided to go back into the house and hunt for Bella, not giving up until I'd found her and had her safely under my protection. No sleazy teen would get close to her, and if Mike didn't like the idea of a broken nose he'd keep clear too, I told myself as I opened my eyes.

I reached for the door, feeling slightly glum that I couldn't stay outside in the quiet, rather than inside where my ear drums would be greatly abused by the loudness and poor quality of the music. In an instant a spark ran from the top of my head to my toes, sending a bolt of adrenaline through me. The shock of the sensation caused me to gasp and sit still while I tried to control myself, wondering what it was that caused it. Frowning, deep in thought I looked up and almost shouted out in rage as I saw Bella; scantily dressed for the temperature outside walking toward the road.

I cursed at her idiocy, yet ashamedly glad she'd come outside so that I didn't have to go inside and search for her. I stepped out of my car, locking it, also glad the Mike hadn't come out after her. She'd managed to loose him inside… or was she looking for him? I wondered as I turned to follow her, feeling slightly uneasy at the thought.

Hearing a noise I looked toward where I'd last seen Bella and grimaced; now seeing her lying flat on the ground. I shook my head in exasperation and made my way over to her, my pace getting faster and faster, ending in a run as thoughts of her knocked out or broken and bleeding ran through my mind.

"Stupid… ground" she muttered as I reached her, watching anxiously as she turned to her side, facing me.

The sight of her almost buckled my knees. She'd managed to graze her head in the fall and I watched as blood seeped out of the gash and dropped to the ground, staining the grass black in the darkness. Her eyes were clamped shut, no doubt from the pain and her bottom lip trapped between her teeth; in attempt to control herself. I watched as a shiver passed through her, somehow amazed that after falling and injuring herself, she hadn't called out for help. She lay quietly, even with alcohol in her system which with any other female, tended to make them somewhat confident and loud.

After my initial hesitation, I pulled my worn leather jacket off, followed by my shirt, leaving me in my wife-beater. The cold should have bothered me, but my whole concentration was on the little imp at my feet, always causing me trouble and mental anguish.

"Bella" I whispered her name, gaining an incomprehensible mumble for a reply. "Bella" I repeated, grasping her shoulders and pulling her up into a sitting position, having to prop her up myself so that she wouldn't end up colliding with the ground again.

"Your like ice" I heard myself gasp before I slipped her arms though my large jacket, feeling somewhat amused by the sight of her. Her hands hidden deep within the leather, the jacket itself seeming to engulf her torso. "How could you have been so silly Bella" I muttered more to myself than her "I'll get you warm and cleaned up" I added, beginning to feel some panic taking over my rational thinking. _"Shhhh!"_ Bella muttered as she feebly tried to push me with her small hands against my chest. She gave up after the first attempt and ended slumping up against me, her arms hanging limply at her side.

"Okay, yeah, we'll get you to bed too" I whispered as I sat her back up, gazing at the blood that she'd left on my chest. I picked my shirt up off the ground beside us and pressed it against the gash on her head, hoping it would stem the flow. "Bella wake up, open your eyes" I pleaded as I kept my eyes locked on her face, worried that perhaps she was concussed. I ran a hand down the side of her face, awed at how fragile she looked now that she hadn't any defences erected; as fragile as glass.

I watched as her eye lids began to move and whispered her name once more in encouragement, my voice sounding strained and desperate. Bella finally opened her eyes, I saw the pain and confusion swimming within them and made to comfort her "It's okay Bella; you fell and hit your head. How do you feel?" I asked, hoping she wasn't in agony.

Silently, I watched as she reached her hand up to where I pressed my shirt to her cut. Her hand grazed mine, sending the same feeling of electricity through me as I'd felt in the car, her eyes all the while locked on mine. She dropped her hand suddenly, staring at her fingertips as if they were foreign to her body before she lifted them back up. My heart thudded as I felt her warm fingers rest on the side of my head, drawing down my face as I'd done to her moments before. Instead of dropping her hand as I predicted, I was mesmerised by the change I saw in her deep chocolaty eyes. The confusion began to dissolve as new emotions began filling them; wonder… curiousness… shyness. My lips parted as I felt her one of her warm fingertips brush lightly across my bottom lip, causing the blood beneath my lip to pound in reaction to her touch. My eyes instantly locked on her lips, right before my very eyes, taunting me with their seductive shape; begging to be kissed thoroughly until they were swollen and red from passion.

Her lips played havoc with my control as they parted and began to move, her words slowly sinking in as if spoken in slow motion. "Edward" she whispered my name, her breathless voice laden with desperation and need.

A shudder rippled through me as I leant toward her, feeling the same torturous desperation and need that left me as breathless as she was, wanting to feel release and bask in the relief of touching my begging lips to hers. "Bella" her name slipped passed my lips, sounding like a plead.

She grasped my upper arm, her slight fingers pressing firmly as she took a deep, shuddering breath. I began to worry about my mental stability as my eyes roamed her lips, every little detail of their soft surface and seductive shape scorched into my memory. _How can you feel like this over Bella?_ My mind questioned me, my only reaction being a mental shrug in indifference. I couldn't control my reaction to her heady presence; I knew I wasn't strong enough to resist her. She was alluring, dripping in understated glamour and sex appeal that she'd kept hidden from me beneath her fiery rage.

"I don't feel too good" she added in the same breathless whisper as she'd spoken my name, only now that her seemingly husky voice sounded pained and weak. The realisation broke the spell she held over me, feeling as if a ton of bricks had been dropped on my head or as if I'd been thrown in the middle of a freezing lake, with no edge to climb out of, escape.

I pulled back, noting that what I had taken as the glimmer of her radiating skin was actually a sheen of perspiration across her clammy forehead. The usually pale creaminess of her skin tone was tinged with green as her forehead creased in a frown and she began taking short, fast gasps for air, her shaking hand running back and forth across her forehead in a repetitive movement.

"Crap" I muttered as I stood up, easily pulling Bella's petite form to her unsteady feet, hoping that having her moving, walking a bit, would help distract her from the nausea she suffered. "Come on Bella… walk with me" I begged as I wrapped an arm around her waist and her hand in the other and led her forward.

I grimaced as I watched her stumble over her own too feet, resulting in me practically carrying her as we walked a fair distance away from Mike's house toward a cluster of trees by the side of the road. Bella mumbled slurred words as we made slow progress, the tone of her voice becoming increasingly frantic and breathless before she suddenly froze in my arms.

I knew she couldn't handle the nausea any longer; she was as pale as a sheet and shivering even with my jacket wrapped around her like a blanket. Heading toward the trees, Bella released herself from my hold and stumbled forward, falling to the ground twice before she shielded herself from my view.

I heard her weeping, the sound of her hurt freezing me a mere ten feet or so away from her, feeling helpless and foolish. I wished I could have turned back time and stuck with her from the very beginning, not letting her in Mike's proximity and especially not letting Mike push the cocktail of spirits into her innocent hands. How was she to know that the drink Mike supplied her would most probably not have included any soft drink at all; a mix of whiskey, brandy and wine and perhaps some vodka to give it a kick. A grown man wouldn't have been able to handle that lethal mixture, Mike knew it, and now Bella did too.

The sound of her retching the lethal mixture back up reached my ears and I felt myself itching to go to her. Would she accept my comfort or push me away? I didn't hesitate to think it through, somehow knowing that if I thought of it long enough I would either stay exactly where I was like a lemon or I would analyze all the different insults that I imagined Bella would throw my way and work myself into an unhelpful state. I'd go to her and give her comfort, whether she wanted it or not.

The pale skin of her fragile arms stood out as if luminous before me as I reached her in the darkness, a faint light falling though the branches and leaves around us from the moon. My jacket, I spotted, lay discarded at the trunk of a nearby tree. I picked it up, knowing that Bella's bare skin must have been cold even if she did feel as if she were cooking within.

She sniffled as I came closer, a faint mumble of "No" and "Away" reaching me. I stopped beside her with my jacket hanging limply in one hand, my blood soaked shirt in the other, feeling as if I'd been beaten by a pro boxer as I saw her on her knees, one hand on the ground holding her up while the other was wrapped across her stomach.

"Bella" I whispered her name, not knowing what to say. Not knowing if she'd cry or shout at me. If she'd hear me or ignore me. Want me… need me?

"Leave me alone" she sighed, sounding exhausted. When she noticed that I hadn't moved, she slowly turned to lock her gaze on mine, her eyes reflecting the pain she was in, her skin deathly white. Her lips, which had enchanted me earlier, looked paper thin and frail turned up at the corner into a sardonic smile "Guess you were right" she whispered, taking a deep breath before she added "bad move".

* * *

**A/****N: What do you think? **

**Iamvamp.**

**p.s- A Happy Birthday to Bella for the 13****th**** :)**


	5. Je Ne Sais Pas

**A/N:**** Howdy all!! Thank you to everyone who's reading this little story of mine, although all credit goes to Mrs Meyers for her beautiful characters! **

**I have three… ****YES THREE… days off next week, unlike this week where I only had the one… sooo… There shall be some writing done!! **

**I didn't know what the heck to name this chapter- so i decided to name it as 'I don't know', but with a French twist! : **

* * *

**Je ne sais pas****.**

**(Edward POV)**

"Leave me alone" she repeated, with a bit more rage in her voice as she wiped the tears that wetted her face, her head bowed low.

I sighed in frustration as she stayed as she was, on her knees beside me, shivering, ill, and injured yet still as stubborn as the first day I'd met her. The crying and slurred speech really dented the atmosphere which was usually like electric between us, fully charged with fiery tempers and easy come-backs. Feeling uneasy at the sight of her weakness, I reached my empty hand out; hoping that giving her the choice of my help wouldn't prickle her anger and would show her some kind of unspoken peace on my side.

Bella's only reaction to my outstretched hand was to grunt in disapproval, a sulky pout lingering on her lips as she crossed her arms across her torso, like a human shield against my advance. I should have known that giving Bella options at this stage was pointless. She needed to be taken care of, needed someone to take control and seeing as I was the only one around to do so, I'd do it.

"Bella, come on" my voice was low, barely a whisper, but I knew she heard me by the sight of her little shoulders tensing. I grumbled under my breath at her never ending stubbornness and decided to take things into my own hands.

Leaning down, I grasped her arms and pulled her to her feet before she could protest, clamping her small, shivering body to mine with one arm as I pressed my shirt back to her head once more "Hold this" I demanded, gaining some compliance from a weary eyed Bella as she lamely held the shirt in place. Feeling a little shocked that she'd listened to me; I opened out my jacket and slung it over her shoulders, just waiting for her to start fighting me. I managed to get her arms through the long sleeves with a little of her help, deciding to roll them up for her so that she could see her hands and zipped it up to her chin, hopefully blocking out the night's chill.

I held her at arms length, watching my shirt slowly escaping from Bella's feeble hold, her eyes slowly closing and her body swaying as if ready to topple at any moment. "Bella" I whispered, wondering to myself if I'd speak any other word tonight, her name was the only word I could think of, speak. Her eyes grudgingly opened and I watched as something inside fell into place. She took at deep breath as she dropped my shirt, forgotten to the ground and sprang at me. Her arms wrapped around my neck, clinging to me with some desperation in her hold. She buried her face into the side of my neck, her ice cold face causing me to inhale a sharp breath in shock. Her body quivered against mine and I unconsciously wrapped my arms around her, pulling her closer, feeling as if I was stabilising her with my hold. Running one hand up and down her back, I faintly heard my voice as I spoke comforting, reassuring words to her, all the while worrying about her health and state of mind. Was she really so drunk that she'd willingly jumped into my arms, was she delusional after the hit her head received from the fall? Did Mike spike her drink with something that made her mood swings resemble that of a bi-polar?

Once the shock had worn off and I'd ran through many other ridiculous reasons for her strange behaviour, I decided that we should leave, get out of the cold and get her to bed, into the warmth. Unwrapping my arm from around her back and taking my other hand away from the back of her head, I reached around to unclasp her hold. Unwillingly, she let up her hold on my neck, only to grasp desperately at the thin fabric of my wife beater. Unintelligible murmurs vibrated against the side of my neck, sending goose bumps down my arms and raising the hair on the back of my neck, something the cold wind hadn't been able to manage, yet Bella had. "Shhh" I cooed over and over as I began to feel the hot, wet sensation of tears against my skin and tried my best to stop them, wishing I could find out why she was crying.

Bella quietened after a few minutes, finally defeated, she slumped against me, her small and cold as ice hands gripping my arms like shackles, unwilling to let go. Hesitantly, I pulled her head back from where she'd burrowed her face into my neck, wondering if she'd start crying again or maybe screaming this time. A relieved sigh passed my lips as I saw her half awake, her eyes battling to stay awake while the battle of sleep raged on within her. She looked vulnerable, small and frail as she stood, half asleep, hidden underneath my giant jacket with a gash on her head, fresh and dried blood coating half of her face, creating a juxtaposition of the blackness of the dry blood against the paleness of her creamy skin.

Unconsciously, I picked Bella up into my arms and made my way from the cluster of trees toward my car, trying to reason with myself that I was carrying her because I knew it would be faster than trying to help her walk back. Deep down knowing I did it for the chance of having Bella pressed up against me once more, to feel her close to me. I knew the further I walked with her snuggling up to my chest that I was playing with fire. Tonight, clinging to any chance I could at having her close, at thinking about her over and over, knowing I shouldn't think of her in the ways I did, but unable to stop. I cursed under my breath as I looked down at her, safe in my arms, and knew that I couldn't stop the protectiveness over her that had enveloped me. I needed to control myself, try and push these feelings away. This was Bella I was stressing about, the imp that had me on pins and needles as soon as she entered the room, putting me on edge, ready for her barbs and having a few of my own ready as ammo. No, I couldn't feel anything like this toward her, this weakness, this need to make her safe, happy, _mine_. I shook my head as I rounded my car, once this little ball of instant insults was sober, I knew I'd be back on track, forget about all of this and concentrate on her and our little game of 'chess'.

- - - - -

"I'm fine… just take me home… where are you taking me?" I ground my teeth as I turned off the road and onto the familiar track that lead to my house, trying my best to ignore the irritation beside me "Better not be the hospital! I'm fine, it's just a little cut… I've had worse…" she kept ranting, in a tired yet defiant voice. Her casual words of 'having had worse' cutting deep within me, reminding me that I needed to toughen up, control myself.

"Bella" I growled, the anger directed more at myself than her, anger at letting my emotions surface so easily "I'm taking you to my house, like I told you…" I paused to look that the clock that glowed on the dashboard "three minutes ago, there's no point taking you back to yours, you dad would worry, he'd see you in this mess and blame myself or Jasper. You and Jasper were supposed to stay with us anyway, so be quiet and…" I paused once more, thinking of what to say "enjoy the ride" I added, knowing that I'd get some retaliation from her.

A small silence stretched, only to be shattered by Bella's sulky mutter of "Not likely", a smile spreading across my face from my prediction.

I turned my attention to what was to come. Esme, my mother would undoubtedly fuss over Bella, demanding to know what happened, making me repeat the story three times until she knew it better herself than I did and scold me for not taking care of Bella, even if it wasn't my fault. Carlisle, had married my mother when Alice and I were both toddlers, but had been my father for as long as I could remember. He would be the peaceful one, calm and collected as he'd gather the vital information, discarding what wasn't necessary for him to asses Bella and clean her up, concentrating on the other details later, when his patient was fixed up.

I stopped the car before the towering white, familiar house, wondering if my parents had retired to bed early or if they were hidden away in the kitchen at the back at the house. I could see Bella from the corner of my eye, studying her palm, prodding with her little fingers. A sharp intake of breath told me that they hurt under her drunken inspection.

Silently I got out of the car and made my way to the passenger side and opened the door. Bella sat stubbornly, arms crossed and her eyes locked on some hidden tree in the depth of the night's darkness in the distance. Patiently I waited for her to acknowledge my presence, hoping she'd give up graciously and let me help her out of the car. But no, I waited for a full minute, counting the seconds in my head and gave up on my wilting patience. I reached into the car and picked her up, revelling in the lightness of her small body. _Should she be this light?_ I worried as I ignored her words of protest and winced at the pain her little fists spread across my back, chest, shoulder, arms, anywhere she could pound.

She fell silent at the door, her eyes murderous, yet didn't hold the threat I was used to by the slight haziness that clouded them. She still wasn't sober, I knew after the lethal concoction that she'd drunk that she'd probably suffer all day tomorrow, _if she'd sobered up by then_ I mused.

After a few failed attempts, I managed to open the front door, thankful that my parents hadn't locked it yet and made my way in, having to beg Bella three times to turn the light on, my hands having been full with her body to do it myself. She enjoyed my pitiful begging, but I retaliated by jiggling her in my arms, threatening to drop her, causing her to cling onto me and beg me in return not to drop her.

Footsteps echoed from the kitchen, drawing nearer and I heard the ever familiar voice of my mother calling from within "Edward honey, is that you? Did you have a good ti-" her words fell short as she stopped, frozen in the doorway, gripping the doorframe. Bella had hidden her face into my neck once again in hopes of hiding, while I stood before my mother, my coat wrapped around Bella, my shirt missing and bare armed in my wife beater, holding a bleeding Bella to my chest.

I smiled weakly before saying "Not really" in answer to her half asked question, seeing the worry filling my mother's eyes and face. "Where's Carlisle" I asked, hoping to get Bella fixed up as soon as possible and hopefully get my mother a mission to do, to keep her busy so that she wouldn't worry quite so much. A small frown flitted across her forehead at the sound of Carlisle's name and I knew it was because I didn't call him 'dad' as Alice did. I loved Carlisle and saw him as my father in every sense, but calling him 'dad' felt completely foreign on my tongue.

"Edward?" Carlisle's questioning voice came from the kitchen and I felt like a portion of weight had been lifted off my shoulders by his mere presence. I knew, unlike my mother, he'd take control of the situation instantly instead of fussing, asking a bare minimum of questions which would cut straight to what he needed to know, leaving all the other information for later, for when Bella was resting.

Carlisle stopped beside Esme, his hand on her shoulder as he offered her some comfort. His eyes quickly swept over Bella and I, and I knew he was now in 'doctor mode', searching for injuries, deciphering which action to choose before finally sending orders about and getting the job done. I'd seen him in action, at the hospital when I'd visited him, healing people. I'd also experienced him in 'doctor mode' at home, when Alice had broken her fingers having been knocked by a ball, he kept her calm and praised her at being brave and when he had patched my cuts up with bandages and band-aids after some serious soccer matches countless times.

I now looked to him again, wanting him to take charge if only for a few minutes. "Bring her into the kitchen Edward" Carlisle ordered in his calm voice, turning to my mother and asking her to get a room readied for Bella, obviously wanting her out the way and kept busy to lessen her worry somewhat.

I made my way through the door and stood waiting for Carlisle. Bella shifted in my arms, whimpering quietly as the action caused her pain. I closed my eyes and could stop the groan that vibrated deep in my chest at the sound of her pain. I kept Bella in my arms as Carlisle went in search of his medical bag, relieved that Bella wasn't shivering anymore.

"You can put her down now Edward" Carlisle's voice spoke from beside me, I hadn't noticed his entrance as I'd been staring down that the top of Bella's head, my mind filled with thoughts of her, of her safety. He pulled the chair out from the dinning table, silently telling me to let her go so that he could look her over. After a moment of readying myself for the separation, I placed her carefully in the chair, feeling breathless with anxiety as her breath quickened and as I finally saw her for the first time tonight since she fell. A dark bruise circled the gash on the side of her forehead, the dried blood that tangled in her hair and had trickled down her face making her look like a car wreck survivor. Her hands which she tried to hide in her lap and in my coat were covered in dirt and blood, her jeans torn at the knee. "How about you go help your mother Edward, and find some clothes for Bella to change into" he spoke, his voice sounding casual and light, but I knew from the look in his eyes that he wanted me out of his way too. I panicked; _he didn't think I was responsible for this?_ "Edward" he demanded this time, the tone of his voice sounding final, knowing he would kick me out himself if I didn't comply.

I readied myself to leave, but stilled as I caught Bella moving beside me. My mind reeled; _did she want me to stay? Was she going to kick me out herself? Was she in pain?_ I couldn't stop my imagination getting away from me in its frenzied state. My mind quietened as I processed what I was actually seeing, Bella taking off my coat, not bothering to unzip it as she slowly pulled it off over her head, a grimace on her face as her head came back into view. She held it out toward me, her eyes still cast down on her lap as she offering my coat back in silence.

I plucked it from her and turned toward the door, wanting to comfort Bella, stay with her and hold her as Carlisle poked and prodded, but knowing she'd think I was being patronising or playing some sort of game with her. Discarding that option I did what I knew she would have done if the situation was reversed and I knew that it would make her think of me, even if it wasn't in the same way as I helplessly thought of her.

My eyes were locked on her bowed head as I whispered "Check". I caught the sight of her fury blazed eyes before I turned on my heels and left, a small smile on my lips from my small victory.

**(Carlisle POV)**

I'd had years of practice at working out peoples emotions, thoughts, feelings, relationships. But when I found Edward stood the other side of the kitchen door, with a small, young woman in his arms, I was baffled. He looked pained, troubled and in despair as he looked from the woman in his arms to myself and his mother. He seemed to relax when he looked our way, probably knowing his mother was there, the one person he could depend on to look after him, to take on his burdens. I knew I was no match against Esme, but I did have a medical degree that meant that I could patch up whoever it was Edward was so obviously trying to protect.

I'd never seen such strong emotions on show with Edward before; I could see the anguish and confusion on his face, the need for some support in his eyes. Yet when I asked of him to put the woman down so that I could help her, he looked lost, wary. The protectiveness he held over her was astounding, I'd pondered at the time if it would have been so strong if it were Alice in his arms and shot it down, knowing it would have been stronger, but different.

I tried to understand too the change in the woman by Edward's soft spoken word 'Check' and came up blank, knowing it must have been something between the both of them, some private joke or such. She'd transformed from a small, quiet mouse, to a raged lioness within seconds. The amusement in Edward's eyes had shocked me, the anguish having had been replaced so quickly by the change in her presence.

I cleared my mind of the worry and questions, my eyes running over the young woman before me; recording the sight of healing bruises on her arms and some deep bruises that must have come from tonight's adventure. She had faint white and some red scars across her pale skin, making me wonder what luck this woman had. Did her father abuse her, or boyfriend, even mother? How had she sustained so many injuries and yet be so healthy? She seemed to have cowered in the chair as Edward had stood beside her, barley an inch separating them. It was if she was making herself as small as possible, keeping quiet, yet when Edward went to leave, and he spoke, she seemed to change into a totally different person, she was ferocious, confident and had a glint in her eyes that promised revenge.

The woman before me shifted in her chair under my examining eyes and I decided it was time to get to work, knowing Esme would be anxious to come back and fuss over the woman and Edward's protectiveness would keep building until he was back with her. "I'm Carlisle" I started "Doctor Carlisle Mason" hoping that her knowing I was a professional doctor would put her on ease. I noticed, the longer in Edwards absence, the more uncomfortable and unsure she'd become of herself. She kept moving in her chair, her eyes shooting toward the door when she thought I wasn't looking, her head down when she knew I was.

"Bella" her voice was croaky and weak, she coughed a little before continuing "Swan" she added her surname, leaning back a little as if in exhaustion as she lifted her eyes, finally, to my face.

Relief flooded me. I'd been told of the famous Miss Swan, daughter of the Police Chief Charlie Swan. She was popular with the staff at the hospital, knowing them all by first name. She also knew the routine like a well rehearsed play as soon as she passed through the automatic doors, knowing what the procedures were and what was expected from her.

"Its nice to actually meet you Bella" I said, as I moved closer to her, taking a closer look at the cut on her forehead "I've read your medical file, quite impressive" I spoke quietly, almost unconscious of my words as I recorded the extent of her head injury on a piece of paper, so that I could write it up later for her thick medical folder.

"Thanks" Bella sighed, her head bowed once more as I moved my attention to her hands, noting the scrapes on her palms and the bruise on the inside of her left arm. She hadn't broken any bones, the most severe injury being the one on her head, that I'd have to keep an eye on, to make sure that she wasn't concussed or that it got infected from the dirt that might have gotten inside.

I continued my examining, asking her questions every once and a while, gaining 'yes', 'no' or some other very short, simple answers in return. The only time she'd spoken a proper sentence, was when I'd inquired about the alcohol, voicing my worry of who had made her drink so much alcohol, having concluded that Bella was sensible enough to have not wanted to drink it consciously.

"Edward" she'd answered with a frown on her face "he was telling me what to do, and I couldn't stand it. He always thinks he's right! So I decided to go against what he was telling me tonight, to annoy him, see how he liked it. So I drank it, Mike gave it too me" her voice, which had been so filled with fury softened, shame filling her tone. "He said it wasn't strong… I kinda believed him… I just wanted to see Edward angry" I watched as she wiped the tears away from her eyes with her bandaged hands "I didn't mean to cause so much trouble Mr Mason, I'm sorry-" she broke off, sobs taking over her, causing her body to shudder.

I sighed, knowing that the alcohol that must have still been lingering in her system was affecting her emotions. Alcohol tended to make people more confident, while at times self-conscious and melancholic. I rose from my chair and headed toward the door, knowing that Esme and Edward were probably waiting on tender hooks on the other side of the door, waiting for permission to enter, to go to Bella.

I opened the door, revealing Esme pacing back and forth in anxiousness while Edward sat on the floor, his head in his hands. "Edward" I spoke his name softly, "take Bella up to bed" I added, as I went to my wife, consoling her that Bella was fine. Esme was such a loving woman, I knew that after seeing Bella so helpless earlier, she would worry about her until she saw her back in perfect health, doing anything she could to hasten the process.

**(Bella POV)**

I heard Dr Mason's words which were directed at Edward. I had an argument ready in my mind, just waiting for the opportune moment to voice it. I listened as Edward entered the kitchen, heading hesitantly my way as I kept wiping away the tears that wouldn't stop flowing from my burning eyes, down my heated cheeks.

My head shot up as Edward stopped before me, his hand held out as he'd done what felt like days ago in the midst of trees, offering me help, rather than actually demanding it. Carlisle caught my eye, he must have seen the defiance in my own eyes as he said in his calm, soothing voice "I'd do it myself Bella, but I'm not as young as I used to be" a warm smile lifted the corners of his lips, reassuring me. I turned back to Edward, seeing the wariness in his emerald eyes and decided to give him a free move in this little game of ours.

I held up my hands, bandaged and useless, gaining a small roll of the eyes from Edward before he bent down and circled his arm around my torso, pulling me to my feet. I groaned, cursing the boots that Alice had told me to wear, having known before I left my house this evening that heels were going to be a bad idea. "Bella?" Edwards's worried voice reached my ringing ears, the volume of his voice so close making my head pound.

"Shoes" I muttered, my throat dry as I spoke, making it an effort to speak "Stupid shoes" I added as I frowned at my throbbing feet.

The pressure instantly vanished from my feet, along with my balance as Edward picked me up effortlessly in his arms, holding me tight to his chest as he made his way out the kitchen and through a large, white living room, the details passing by in a blur. I awkwardly tried to hold onto Edward as he carried me up the stairs, unable to hold on around his neck as I had before with my hands now like two thick stumps at the end of my arms, making me feel useless.

I rested my head against Edwards's chest, shocked that I felt so comfortable where I was, feeling as if I could fall asleep for hours on end. I felt safe with two strong, muscled arms around me, even if they were Edwards, my tormentor. The rhythm of his heart beat beneath my ear sounded like a lullaby, calming my tense nerves as the warmth of his hard body seemed to brining sleep over me like a warm blanket. I sighed in content as Edward paused, the sound of his heart beat more pronounced now that there wasn't the sound of his footsteps in the mix. I listened as the tempo of his heart beat increased, frowning when it seemed to stop, just as I felt something warm and soft press to my forehead, sending a tingle down my spine and a smile to my lips.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like…? **

**So how about some more reviewing? You guy's comments keep me going and some even give me ideas and tend to help with my plotting for further chapters! **

**Also- you need to check out **_**BookMe**_** 's stories!! They'll blow you away! **


	6. Closer

**A/N: I'm giving this a go in Esme's POV and also an Alice POV, just to mix things up a bit. I'm not so sure how much you'll like it, but I gave it a try-so it's up to you faithful readers to let me know how I did. I love doing Edward, Bella, Emmett and Carlisle POV's, so this a change and a bit of a challenge. **

**I find the name of this chapter quite fitting and also it's the name of one of my favourite songs at the moment by the amazing Kings Of Leon!**

* * *

**Closer.**

**(Esme POV)**

_My poor baby._ I sat the opposite side of the bed from my son, Bella Swan fast asleep, dosed with pain meds between us under the warm sheets. _He's a mess. I can see him worrying; he's never been so easy to read as his now. What happened to him tonight?_ I worried as I watched him pinching the bridge of his nose with one hand and rubbing his forehead in a rhythmic motion with the other, a sure sign he was stressed.

I twisted the cloth in my hands, the sound of the water dripping into the bowl sounding loud compared to the quiet breathing that otherwise filled the room. I bought the cloth to Bella's face, wiping away the dirt and blood, revealing her beautiful creamy pale skin beneath. She looked small in the middle of the bed, fragile and weak as I cleaned her up. I closed my eyes and gave thanks to the good fortune that had led my Edward to Bella tonight.

Concentrating on being gentle, I wiped around the gash on her forehead, trying to get her as clean as I could before Carlisle bandaged her up. A pain laced grumble from Bella indicated that her head was tender, causing me to wince. Edward's reaction caught me by surprise, I heard him take a quick intake of breath and I looked up to see him stood, his chair having been sent back a little, sliding across the wooden floor._ My son truly is a mess_ I thought as I sighed, watching him as he took the cloth from my hands without tearing his eyes away from Bella, which they'd been fixed on since he carried her to bed. Watching quietly, he began to gently wipe her face as I'd done; so gentle. I could faintly hear him murmuring as he cleaned her up, my mind reeling with questions. I remembered back to when he'd come home from his first day at school, complaining for 30 minutes straight to me as he paced back and forth in the kitchen that he'd managed to get detention because of this girl, and her supposed stubbornness and idiocy. I also thought now, of tonight, how she'd got into this state because she'd wanted to aggravate my boy, which she managed. They both clashed when together it seemed, but I knew there was some kind of spark that ignited between them each time.

Edward surrendered once he'd finished gently cleaning Bella's face, giving me back the cloth so that I could do her arms. "Go wash up Edward, get some sleep honey. There isn't anything you can do for her now" I whispered as I dunk the cloth back into the warm water in the bowl. "I'll stay with Bella tonight, she'll be fine" I added, hoping he'd go to bed; he looked drained as he stood before me.

Silently he turned, passing Carlisle as he made his way out the door and into the landing, his footsteps echoing in the dark corridor as I heard him going to his room. Carlisle stepped away from the wall where he'd been propped against and took Edward's vacated chair, his eyes scanning Bella's face once more, his careful fingers tilting her head toward the light to see her injuries better.

I bit my lip, trying to keep myself composed as worrying thoughts ran wildly through my mind. "She's fine love, just a little tired and sore" My husbands calming voice eased my worry as he started to cover the wound on Bella's forehead with some bandages.

"Did someone spike her drink Carlisle? Did someone drug her? She looks so ill, and I've seen on the news that it's common. Why would someone want to do that to her Carlisle?" my words quickened in worry as I spoke, wringing the cloth in my hands until it was almost bone dry.

"From what Edward told me" Carlisle whispered as he stood from the chair and made his way over to me "she was given a cup that was brimming to the top with a variety of liquor, I would have been surprised if she wasn't in the state she was when Edward bought her here. Her clumsiness didn't help her either love, try not to worry" I leaned into him as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, calming me with his touch.

I cleaned her arms and neck, hoping it'd make her feel somewhat better in the morning and heard as I set the cloth back in the bowl, footsteps. Their slow progress had me wondering who it was. Carlisle was next to me, checking Bella's pulse and Edward had gone to bed. Frowning, I waited with my eyes fixed on the door to wait to see who it was. _Alice cant be home yet, I would have heard her before she opened the door, and she wouldn't be able to move so slow, even with alcohol in her…_ my mind thought over until I saw a form filling the doorway.

"Edward sweetie, I told you to go to bed. Did you want something?" I asked as I watched him, pale and distant as he leaned against the door. "Your not hurt are you?" I panicked his being so quiet and pale making me think of the worst. "Carlisle! Edward's hurt, do something!" I whispered, grasping my husband's hands in desperation.

"He's not hurt love" Carlisle whispered as always, calmly. He managed to free one of his hands and used it to place his hand on my cheek, his thumb running back and forth across my skin. "Don't worry so much" he added with a smile, mirth glittering his eyes.

"It's what I do" I whispered to him, the both of us knowing it was true. I couldn't help but worry over my kids, my loved ones.

Edward made his way to the chair once more, pulling it as close as he could to the bed before he sat down, his eyes trained on Bella. I'd been wondering all night what the connection between them both was, and I finally understood. My son was falling in love; he just didn't know it yet. The tension between them both must be unbearable, both young, stubborn and most probably denying their feelings, or taking them as being hate toward each other. Love and hate both being strong emotions which could be easily undeterminable in certain situations.

Carlisle and I made our move to leave, Carlisle collecting his medical case and myself picking up the bowl of now cold, dirty water. Edward shifted in his chair, his eyes taking my sight in first, a thankful smile on his face before he turned to Carlisle with the same look. I ran my hand over his hair as I passed him, hoping he'd understand that I was there for him, when he wanted to talk or wanted some support, as always.

"Mum" Edward whispered as Carlisle and I reached the door, the both of us paused and turned toward him as he continued, his back to us as he kept his eyes firmly on Bella as he talked "Thanks". I smiled, ready to answer him, but his words cut me off "Thanks dad".

**(Alice POV)**

_Mmmm comfy!_ My mind gleefully analyzed my body's state, a total feeling of content and comfort filling each and every limb of my body. I took in a deep breath and sighed with a smile on my face, only to have my sense of smell overwhelmed by an aroma totally foreign to me, yet as familiar as my name. Dark, smooth and dangerously appealing, the aroma drugged me, taking over my thoughts and washing them away, leaving me drowned craving its addiction.

I basked in the light-headedness and pleasurable feeling the aroma set over me until I decided it was time to get up. The sun had been provoking me for the last few minutes since I gained consciousness. I peeked one eye open, testing the severity of the sun's wrath, only to be blinded by it. I clamped my eyes shut and buried my face against something both hard and soft, but also warm as I mentally cursed the sun.

_Few more minutes…_ a part of me reasoned and I caved, not needing to argue with myself; I was willing enough to stay where I was for eternity. I could feel my forehead creasing into a frown as I tried to remember what I'd done last night.

Flashes of images and conversations began to seep back into my hazy memory and I grasped onto each as I tried to piece them together like a toddler with a jixsaw. Arriving at Mike's party in Emmett's jeep, remembering the loud volume of the music and giggling kids from outside, enough that it made me cringe. Loosing everyone within the crowd and being rescued by Jasper as he took my hand into his large, warm hand and pulling me free, remembering how good he looked in his shirt. Calmness that washed over me as soon as Jasper had my hand held in his, always astounded that he could make me calm, yet one quick glance frred wild butterflies in my stomach.

I took another deep breath, letting out a satisfied sigh as the alluring aroma drugged me once more before I went back to the task of remembering the events of the night before.

Jasper handing me a drink… then another… feeling hot, agitated, anxious in the swarm of swaying bodies, needing some air, silence and some kind of comfort to calm me down. Jasper putting my drink down and leading me up stairs, the music fading with each step. Standing alone in a bedroom as Jasper headed to the bed, tearing the blanket off and holding it in one arm, picking me effortlessly up with his other arm. I remembered shivering as the chill of the nights air wrapped around me, piercing through my clothes and attacking my overheated skin; making me wish I was inside instead of having had climbed out a window and on top of the flat roof of Mike's parents garage.

I couldn't hold back the smile that took over my face as I remembered Jasper wrapping up both up in the blanket, his body being the main source of warmth. He'd settled us both down so that we lay together, me wrapped securely in his arms, feeding off his warmth as we stared at the stars, only speaking a few words and stealing looks at each other.

I shivered as I remembered peeking at Jasper, thinking he was transfixed on the stars, but meeting his eyes, loosing myself within them. He'd pulled me closer, some kind of intensity in his eyes that I couldn't understand, but couldn't help but feel happy about. My eyes left his as they moved to stare hungrily at his lips, those lips of his which were slowly nearing mine, promising to end the terrorising desire that multiplied within me each second.

Feeling the excitement and joy bubbling within me from the memory of Jasper and my kiss, I stretched in satisfaction, only to have something tighten around my waist, pulling me against the same hard and soft object that I'd buried my face into earlier.

My eyes flew open, fixed on the fallen angel in my bed, with his arms wrapped around me as a human restraint. His ruffled blond hair stuck in every direction and, with a shaky hand I brushed it away from his face, brushing my fingertips against his forehead. His sinful lips drew my attention and I decided it was time to wake him up. Slowly I leant toward him, my lips nipping teasingly at bottom lip, then the corners, catching his top lip lastly. Still not getting a response I moved to kiss his jaw, running my lips across his chiselled jaw, letting my breath fan across his skin seductively. Pulling away from his unresponsive form, I glared at him, annoyed that he wasn't reacting to me sexy wake up call. Thoughts of kissing his neck and chest came to my mind and I smirked before wetting my lips and pressing them to his throat, applying pressure every now and again, biting lightly and blowing on his skin in turn.

I found as I kissed his neck that the taste of him on my lips and his mouth watering fragrance only turned me on, made me crave for his lips to ravish mine, for the feel of his body over mine, his weight pressed on top of me. I moaned quietly at the thought, kissing his neck with fervour at my wicked imagination.

I felt a vibration against my lips before I heard Jasper's deep, throaty groan. I pulled a couple of inches back, only to his eyes hooded with sleep, a hint of lust clouding them too. One of his arms tightened around me and before I could process what he was doing, he had my face in his other hand, his lips capturing mine in a desperate, hot kiss. My back arched as I desperately tried to get my self closer to him, his mouth muffling the moans that his kisses and touches burned within me.

Jasper finally eased his hold on me, the both of us pulling breathlessly away, sporting matching lusty, plump lipped smiles. With a satisfied glint in his eyes and a husky voice he whispered "Morning my little minx" before kissing the tip of my nose and resting my head on his chest, cuddling me in his strong, bare arms.

**A/N: Hope it was O.K? Let me know!!**

**P.S- BookMe and I decided to invest in a laptop which I am currently using, finishing this chapter so now we don't have to battle our time on the computer; more writing shall be accomplished!! **


	7. Quits?

**A/N: I didn't want this story to be too Edward and Bella filled, so that's why the last was in Esme and Alice's POV… makes a nice change to look through someone else's eyes doesn't it?**

* * *

**Quits?**

**(Bella POV)**

I swallowed hard, trying to ignore the churning of my nauseated stomach, the agonizing pounding of my head; relentlessly attacking my skull like a team of miners tunneling through my head. Heat flooded over my clammy, cold skin, shocking my body by the sudden change in body heat, only adding to my discomfort. Slowly, carefully, I moved my pounding head to the side, teeth gritted and mind reeling in self encouragement of keeping my unruly stomach under control. Breathless after my successfully heroic task, I tried to hold in the groan that was building within my chest and threatening to spill from my dry mouth. My bottom lip was savagely trapped between my teeth, the throb of blood pounding in my lip letting me know that I was alive; everything else so far indicated that I was in hell. My body ached, stung, throbbed, and protested.

In the direction I now lay, my eyes burned, pleaded to be returned to the darkness from moments ago. My body protested, nausea winning the little battle by surging over me, threatening me not to move an inch. A weak groan passed my captured lips as I opened one stubborn eye. The sun mocked my weakened state by shinning on the one day I longed for the ever present gray cloudy skies of Forks.

Something bronze caught my eye, gleaming under the rays of sunlight and I moved my head an inch or two in its direction, wondering what was so lucky to be that captivating, unusual colour.

I almost moved in shock of what I saw; Edward sat in a chair, his head on his crossed arms which rested on the side of the bed where I had thankfully been placed last night. The sight of him being so close had me wondering what it was he was doing there.

In an instant, images flooded my hazy mind and I tried to capture and recall them as they flashed by. _Edwards incredulous face transforming into shock, replaced quickly by defiance and cold rage. The sight of Mike on the floor of his own party, pain filled face and me hurrying away, out into the cold. Pain. My body ached as I recalled myself falling, hands stinging as I saw the leaf carpeted floor in my mind's eye, as if it were there before me at this very moment instead of Edwards sleeping form._

I closed my eyes, hoping to diminish the memories, hating the patchy memories that had returned, anxious of the ones that were missing.

_Edward. Doctor Carlisle and his wife Esme's concerned faces._

The sight of their concern hurt me more than the cuts and bruises did. Why did I have to be so idiotic in listening to Mike? Sure, I thought he liked me, but I knew when he handed me the fateful drink that it contained a fair bit of liquor, the fumes that I had felt burning my nose told me that. But no, I had to do something stupid just because Edward had told me not to do it, _real grown up Bella!_ My mind scolded me.

There was one tiny memory that seemed so far away but held some hope for me that the night wasn't such a complete disaster. I had no image to go with the memory, all was black, but I did remember that last night, just before I must have passed out in bed, I felt utterly peaceful and safe.

- - -

"No Alice. Just stop a minute" I protested as I leant against the wall beside me, pressing the side of my face against it in hopes of cooling me down.

"But we're almost at the stairs Bella! I'll carry you down as soon as we get there. You're doing good" Alice lied enthusiastically as she wrapped my heavy, unresponsive arm around her tiny shoulders and heaved me up, almost toppling the both of us over.

I groaned. Why couldn't I be left alone to huddle under the covers, in the darkness and blessed silence? My stomach churned once again, feeling full of poison yet hollow at the same time. _Liquor will never pass these dry lips again_ I vowed as I took a deep breath in attempt to control the nausea and wrapped an arm across my stomach.

Footsteps echoed all around me, filling every inch of my skull in a pounding tempo which only added to my endless list of annoyance today. I took deep breaths, wishing to rid myself of the dizziness that was lethal when added to my clumsiness. Walking had always been a bit dangerous, but in the condition I was in, it was as stupid and horrendous as diving off a monstrously high cliff, into a frothing, wild sea and being a poor swimmer.

_Great! Another addition to the list_ I mentally grumbled as a tormenting, smooth voice that left me with an ache of longing and fury rang out, speaking words that left me agitated.

_He_ appeared and spoke to his sister "Alice, Jasper's pinning after you, go put him out of his misery would you? Your coffee's waiting too." he shouted, his voice ringing louder with each step closer he took. Self preservation kicked in and I shielded my ears with my hands, hoping it'd reduce the volume and the pounding in my confused head.

"Bella?" his questioning voice blared out "What are you doing?" He asked in confusion.

_Can't you tell?_ I thought, astounded by his stupidity and planned a nice little speech, explaining the effects that the alcohol the night before had on my body, and his shouting now had on my sensitive hearing and throbbing head. Words failed me, going missing as I readied a sentence, my tongue feeling heavy and unable to form any words. I grumbled under my breath and finally got my message across by whispering "Shhhhhhh!" and closing my eyes, hoping the semi darkness would help.

"Coffee… drink from the Gods" I heard Alice muttering as she came closer, remembering to keep her voice at a sensible whisper before she placed a quick kiss on my cheek "I'll have a coffee waiting for you Bells" she added as she walked away from me, leaving me to her demonic brother.

Alice's footsteps faded away and I could feel his eyes on me, boring into my skin and boiling my blood. I knew what he was thinking as he stood before me, _weak, foolish, a complete and utter mess._ I'd show him.

Stabbing pain surged through my head, attacking my hidden eyes, feeling as if they were being sliced repeatedly by jagged knives and pinned with skewers. I groaned as the pain intensified, forgetting about _him _as he stood before me with his assessing eyes. I slid down the wall, pressing my agonizing eyes against my knees and my hands clamped to the side of my head in hopes of pushing the pain away or to just keep my head from splitting.

I heard him sigh; through all the agony I was in I still managed to register his action. _Bored of being with me are you Edward? I didn't ask you to be here._ My thoughts argued.

**(Edward POV) **

I watched as she collapsed to the floor, gasping her head in her hands in pain. The sight almost had me buckling to the floor and grasping my heart in agony. My strong, fierce Bella was crumpled on the floor, weak yet still as stubborn as ever in her attempt to block me out. I sighed as I knelt beside her, wishing I could turn back time and meet her in a better circumstance. Battling with her on my first day had been a big mistake, yet without having done so, would I have found out about her passion for books, or how her chocolaty eyes always give her away by their mischievous glimmer or chips of cold anger?

"Bella" I whispered her name as softly as I could and watched with an ache in my chest as she stiffened at my voice, her little shoulders bracing themselves as if ready for battle. I cursed to myself at her reaction to my voice, I shouldn't have been so thick headed that first day, or even so, I should have apologized. All Bella would see me as now was an enemy, someone to battle against and be wary of.

Her hands were now two tight fists pressed against her temples, the skin on her knuckles white from the intensity. Images of tearing Mike Newton limb from limb entered my mind, making me smile for a second or two as I rested my hands on her tiny fists and pulled them effortlessly away from her temples. I suffered from headaches myself, most of the time it was because of Alice's constant chatter when we were home, but lately it had been the stress from the little vixen before me. She had me replaying every conversation we had had over and over for hours at night. Analyzing each word spoken and every word that could have been said. She had me worrying over her when she wasn't in my sight, anxious to know if she'd fallen or bumped herself during my absence.

I rested my fingertips at her temples, testing to see if she'd push me away or let me try my best at helping her. Her only response was to relax her shoulders a fraction and let out a ragged breath. My fingers ran across her temples, applying pressure in soothing circles, all the while I was reveling at the smoothness of her skin, even though it were a bit clammy from her nausea.

Once I was sure that her headache was subsiding, knowing it wouldn't vanish for hours yet I moved my fingertips slowly down, over her cheeks and to her chin, applying soft pressure so that she'd lift her head. Her eyes were closed but I could see the purple and red shadows beneath them. Her lips were desert dry and chapped. Her skin a translucent, sickly pale.

"Bella" I whispered her name once more, marveling at the sound of her name rolling out of my mouth as I ran my fingers across her jaw. Her chocolaty deep orbs hesitantly opened and her gaze rose from her knees to look into my inferior eyes. Her gaze made me feel as if I were about to pass out, my symptoms being dizzy, breathless and a stuttering heart beat.

Bella's sharp intake of breath snapped me back into the real world "Are you okay?" I questioned her in a whisper, feeling as if the rules of a library applied to the both of us as we sat quietly at the top of the stairs.

I watched as frustration and pain tensed my shoulders as her eyes closed up to me, her usual wall of protectiveness rising and shutting me out once more, wariness seeping in like cement to fuse it all tightly shut. I let out a frustrated sigh as I waited for one of Bella's little defensive lectures to kick in, directing me to keep my nose out of her life and persisting that she was fine and didn't want or need my help. She'd be pissed off, start some ruckus and blame it entirely on me, or I mused she might show some of the politeness she had possessed last night toward my parents and keep quiet while a visitor in someone else's house. I internally shrugged as I made a move to rise, hoping some distance between us both might keep her somewhat calm.

The sound of her broken sob stopped my progress, my head spun around so that I could she her with her arms wrapped around her legs and rocking back and forth, her small body shuddering as she wept.

Any defenses I thought I was erecting against her and the heart ache she gave me vanished and I returned to my knees, pulling her to me, keeping up the somewhat calming rhythm of rocking back and forth.

Bella had deflated under my touch, and within a few seconds she'd accepted the comfort I offered her. She let me pull her into my embrace and onto my lap as she held on to me as if she'd fall down a black, bottomless pit otherwise.

She wept against my chest, her body shuddering with each breath she managed to catch as she tried to compose herself. I wondered, as I held the shattered beauty in my arms, of Alice. She was never one to be patient so how was she managing to stay away after our beyond 10 minute delay? _Jasper_. His name popped instantly to my mind as I knew that Alice was preoccupied in keeping Jasper's attention in the living room, thoughts of Bella and me forgotten.

"Thanks" I felt Bella's words vibrate against my neck as she thanked me, her voice broken and weak. I squeezed my arms around her quickly in recognition of her words as I fought to find my own voice, Bella's simple word having shocked me. _She's actually thanked me for… what? Being quiet? Holding her? Comforting her? Saving her from the creep Newton? Staying with her last night? _

I couldn't think straight and knew I had to say something before she'd take my reaction in a bad way. "'S'okay" I murmured to the top of her head, breathing in the faint smell of her hair, freesia and strawberries.

"Hey guys" Emmett's holler reached us both, breaking the somewhat comfortable yet strange silence between us and jarring us into some form of consciousness "We're gona be lazy and watch a DVD! Hurry up, coz I aint rewinding it if you miss the start! Minus 5 minus and counting!"

"Come on" spoke softly, unwrapping my arms from her and helping her to her feet, wondering if her legs felt as stiff and numb as mine from sitting stationary on the hard floor for so long.

"I can walk" she grumbled as I moved to take her arm, her head bent low, one arm keeping her stomach steady as it wrapped across her middle as the other kept her upright, grasping the door frame.

I knew she couldn't walk, not without taking a good few hours or a trip to the hospital's emergency room. She looked so determined as she took steadying deep breaths, the paleness of her skin and torture filled eyes ruining her strong persona.

She took a step, panting in effort as she steadied herself once more and readied herself for another step. The stairs were drawing closer, and I noticed the dread in her face as she must have thought the same. I stood to the side, waiting for her to accept the fact that I was right, that she needed my help. We both knew it; I was just waiting for her to cave in.

I rolled my eyes slowly heaven ward as Bella took two steps this time, wondering if she felt some achievement in such a small success. My eyes returned to my target and my forehead burrowed _why is she standing at that strange angle?_ I dumbly wondered, seconds too late to register that she'd lost her balance, or strength and was falling to the solid, wooden floor.

Two steps separated us, but I was too slow to catch my falling angel. She landed on her side, a soft thump seeming to echo over and over in my mind from where she'd landed. I cursed myself as I went to her. "Bella? Are you okay? Did you hit your head?" I panicked.

She moaned softly before opening her eyes, fixed on mine with fury and embarrassment within them "No, the floor hit my head idiot" she ground out between her teeth as she made a move to sit up.

I helped her the best I could, trying to hide the smile that I knew was threatening to break out across my face at her words. Even after having had fallen clumsily to the floor, she still managed to throw in a barb my way. _That's my Bella!_ I rejoiced.

"Edward, if your not man enough to bring her down then admit it and I'll do it!" Emmett's voice once again reached us both, followed by his deep chuckle.

Shaking my head at his words I bent down and threaded my arms under Bella's arms and legs and picked her up swiftly.

"What the-" she started as looked around; finally realizing I'd picked her up and was making my way to the stairs.

"Put me the hell down" she whispered in pure anger, even though she wrapped her arms around my neck and sighed.

"Bella, I want to watch this movie, so for once will you just let me help you out without trying to attack me. Can't we call it quits?" I asked as I descended the stairs slowly, knowing that moving too fast would probably bring back Bella's nausea. That was the reason that I told myself, the true reason was that I wanted to keep her in my arms for as long as I could manage.

I heard her huff, wondering what anger filled words would come spilling out of her mouth, only to be surprised as she breathed an exasperated "Fine" and slumped against my chest, sending my heart stuttering into a wild, uncontrollable beat.

* * *

**A/N: What do you say?? (Review please!)**

**Next chapter is in a new POV…. Wonder who it could be? **


	8. Some Action!

**A/N: A few of you did guess right and say Emmett. I love him , he****'****s fun and quite easy to write, it just flows.**

* * *

**Some Action!**

**(Emmett POV)**

"You okay Sweet Pea?" I asked instantly as Edward entered the living room, Bella snuggled up quite cozily in his arms.

"I fell again Pumpkin" she murmured as Edward rounded the couch. I didn't fail to notice the way she'd stiffened in his arms and pulled away from his slightly as I spoke to her, letting her know I was watching her.

I sighed at her confession. The four of us who had been sitting patiently for the two of them to join us had known what the noise was. Even Alice, the new kid knew what it was. A quick image of Alice cringing sparked back in my memory, she'd cringed about 5 seconds before the sound of Bella's body hitting the ground sounded out. I shrugged; _she__'__s crazy enough to be a freaky fortune telling gypsy_.

I felt the couch moving and looked over to see Rose adjusting herself, getting ready to watch the movie. My Rosie was amazing, she could fix cars in a blink of an eye, drink any guy under the table, survive a whole day shopping with Alice, which I'd heard from Edward to be suicidal and also watch a movie from beginning to end, shutting out any distractions. My Rose had focus, nothing could persuade her to change her mind.

I opened my arms as I quickly slumped down on the couch, swinging my legs up so that I took up all of the space. I knew that Rose's favorite seating position was when she was on top. _Amongst other … position…_ my mind wandered as I felt Rose's warm, curvy, soft body settle above mine, molding perfectly to my embrace as I wrapped my arms securely around her. The gleaming smile of thank you and pleasure on her beautiful face reminded me it was worth it_… so worth it!_ Just to see her radiance in my presence. That smile just because I was behaving myself for her. I took a deep breath as I fought the urges that seemed like second nature to me to think of all the ways I would love to kiss her shoulders, lick my way down her back, nibble the sensitive skin just above her tight low rise jeans until she squirmed and begged me for move.

I moved beneath my goddess, trying to get myself some degree of comfort after the mouth watering images that my mind had conjured up. Rose must have sensed my pain, or felt it pressed like a hot poker against her stomach as she looked up at me through her lashes, causing me to try and recite the alphabet backwards in hopes of controlling myself. "You okay baby?" she whispered in a low voice as she leant up and kissed my cheek, a faint pleased smile on her lips, a hint of guilt in her eyes.

"Just watch the movie honey, tell me what happens later." I smiled back to her, pecking her lips softly and returning her head to my chest as I did what I usually did when Rose was engrossed in a movie, space out and run my fingers through her sheen of blonde hair, reveling in its smooth texture and seductive length, run my hands up and down her back, loving the feel of her curves and the feel of her flawless skin between her shirt and jeans. Rubbing her back or arm to warm her up if she got a bit cold or wanted some comfort from a sad story line in the movie.

I glanced over at Jasper, feeling smug that Rose and I were together as he uncomfortably sat beside Alice, fumbling with his hands as they lay in his lap, all the while shooting calculating and quizzical looks at Alice. She on the other hand sat comfortably beside him, as still as a statue, smiling every now and then when her eyes seemed to glaze over like she's just been shown a wad of money to be let loose with in a mall. _Crazy sprite._

I pressed my lips to Rose's head, smiling as I heard her sigh within my hold and pressing her lips to my chest. _She is perfection. _

A gasp reached my ears and I looked up to see Jasper with a goofy grin and wide eyed as Alice sat at his side, having had pulled his arm around her herself. Once the shock had worn off, he jumped into action and pulled her closer, holding onto her properly and playing with her tiny hand in his which was double the size.

Rose shivered slightly above me and I saw the goose bumps rising on her bare arms, having come down from bed in her pj's. I looked over to the back of the couch and almost high five'd the thin air as I saw a blanket hanging over it. I took a hold of the corner and pulled it off in one quick motion, letting it float down on top of Rose like a large soft feather covering her. I would make sure that my Rose was comfortable; it was my number one priority.

Motion caught my attention from the corner of my eye and I turned my head to see Edward rising and heading toward the stairs, sprinting up them two at a time. I glanced back at Bella, my stomach feeling empty as I took in her appearance. _Where__'__s my little sweet pea gone?_ I wondered with anger as I saw her shiver and curl up into a ball on the couch next to mine. Bella had always been pale, I used to joke that she was part albino while we were younger, but her skin had taken a new, scary tone. It looked thin and translucent, unhealthy. The blush that always seemed to be hiding under the surface was hidden, stored in her vital organs, having no interest to try and give her sickening skin any tone today. My Bells was small and fragile as she lay curled on her side, eyes closing every now and again in exhaustion, while snapping open with some determination behind her eye lids, glistening her dull eyes a little.

Edward returned with a soft, silky red blanket tucked under his arm and a pillow in his other hand. I watched him as he sat down in the free space next to Bella and rubbed the top of her arm softly, leaning over to whisper in her ear. I rolled my eyes as I watched Bella decline to whatever Edward had proposed and waited for him to back away like Jasper, Rose and I had learned to do, pushing her always resulted in a battle.

_Hail Mary in hell, what did he just do?_ My mind reeled as I took in the sight of Edward gabbing Bella's arms and pulling her toward him, placing the pillow in his lap and setting her head there, followed by throwing the rich, red blanket over her and tucking her in. she didn't make a sound. She didn't protest. She closed her eyes and stayed where she was, burying her face into the pillow and raising the blanket right up to her nose.

Edward looked calm and pleased at what he'd done as he rested his hand on Bella's shoulder, but I wondered if he knew the extent of his achievement?

**(Jasper POV)**

"Men, lets go hunt and gather for our women" Emmett announced just before he kissed Rosalie's head and sat up, giving her a bear hug which I was sure would crush her ribs.

He stood, stretching lazily before giving pointed looks at Edward and myself. I unwillingly took my arm back from around Alice, squeezing her hand quickly, gaining a dazzling smile in response before joining Emmett.

Edward moved slowly as he picked my sister up and stood, the blanket skill covering her as he nodded toward the couch. I understood his meaning and stepped forward to pick up the pillow that had fallen off his lap as he stood to place it back on the couch, watching as he lowered Bells back slowly, still fast asleep.

I'd kept an eye on her during the movie, the light from the plasma TV illuminating her pitying form. My little sister looked so small as she lay on the long couch, being protected by my new friend, Edward.

"This way" Edward whispered after insuring that Bella was tucked in and lead the way toward the kitchen, the three of us men leaving the girls in the comfort of their seats.

I kept quiet as we entered the kitchen, unsure of what to say. I could feel tension filling the room, coming off the three of us, along with anger and worry. I sensed that most of the worry radiated from Edward, I could easily see it in his eyes and the way he moved. The anger pulsed from Emmett, he was always the protector. Even when we were kids, he was the sole protector for Bella when kids picked on her because of her clumsiness or her geeky-ness. I'd always wanted to be the protective big brother for her, but I was too much of a coward to do anything about it. I hate confrontations and bad emotions stirred my own emotions and confused me. And so Emmett took the roll of her big protector while I was able to help her think things through, I was her voice of reason when she was confused, angered or scared.

Edward threw a couple of packets of popcorn on the counter before turning to fill up the kettle. I took it upon myself to deal with the popcorn, hoping that keeping myself busy would give me a chance to calm down and think things through.

Emmett, with a frown on his face opened and closed various cupboard doors until he pulled out three large bowls and held them up to Edward, silently asking if they were okay to use to hold the popcorn.

Turning to look at Edward, I watched him nod glumly as he sorted out each mug, adding coffee, tea or hot chocolate, managing to remember who liked what after only knowing us all after almost a week.

"Screw it," Emmett spoke up and drew my attention from the rotating bag of popcorn in the microwave and ran a hand over his tight fist "We gotta do something about Newton." he seethed as he began pacing. I knew from past situations that it was a good idea for Emmett to keep pacing, rather than having to stand stationary while angered. The motion helped him think, helped calm him a little by the constant repetition.

"Damn right" I added, for once looking forward to a confrontation with the little weasel. All of us guys at school knew of Mike and his play boy reputation, but him directing it at my sister meant he had crossed the line. Getting her wasted and in the state she'd been in, and still was in was just like some sort of sign that he was suicidal. Did he really think that Emmett, or even I would let this pass?

"What do you want me to do?" Edward's reply was straight to the point. No question of what _should_ he do or _could_ he do. It was a direct question to Emmett of what _would _he be doing as payback.

"I'd love nothing more than tear him limb from limb or set a pack of starving rabid wolves at him and watch him scream like a girl… but they aren't really very clever options, especially what with his and Bells dad being the Chief" he said as he pointed at me, noting that Charlie was a cop.

"Maybe he could pull a few stings… make up some stories of black bears in the woods… put out a warning…he'd do that for Bells…" I mused as my imagination ran wild in my mind.

"I say we kick the shit into the little fucker and leave him on the side of the road to take his own pathetic arse home" I felt my eyes grow large at Edward's words and slowly looked at him, closing my gaping mouth. His eyes which were usually green looked almost black within his head. His breathing was shallow as he set the spoon he'd been grasping in his hand down and pinched the bridge of his nose with one hand, leaning against the kitchen counter with the other. "I want him to feel ten times worse than Bella does right now, I want him to pay" he added as he placed his other hand on the counter and looked up at Emmett and I with murderous eyes.

"In deep" I heard Emmett's whisper and he pulled up a chair to the counter and sat, his hands in controlled fists as they rested before him. I agreed with his whisper, knowing that it was directed at me. I could tell that Edward had some deep feelings for my sister, no matter how deeply they were hidden. Bella was stubborn, and I'd begun thinking that Edward might have been more so. But having had seen him caring for my sister, I knew that he must have accepted his feelings to some degree. Now it was a waiting game until Bella put two and two together.

"Ed mate, I like the way you think, but maybe for now we should just think things over? Let the little dickhead stew for a few days, let him worry himself into imagining what we'll do to him. Maybe give him some false sense of security?" Emmett spoke calmly as if he was talking about the weather, but I could pick up on his intense feelings. Pure hate and tremendous rage.

"Ed-_ward_" Edward hissed quietly as he relaxed his stance and slumped in the chair opposite of Emmett and I. I chose to stand, feeling more in control of the whirlwind of emotions surging through me.

A worry popped into my head and I voiced it, even though I knew the both of them would agree with me "We have to protect Bells at school. What would stop Newton from doing something to her in a crowded hallway or pulling her into an empty classroom? I've heard some creepy stories about him; I don't want to find out that they were true through my sister." I could feel the panic building within me with each word I spoke. _She__'__s my baby sister, she needs protecting!_

"We'll have to be subtle about it, you know how Bella is. She'll argue that she doesn't need protecting or some other shit like that. She's so friggin' stubborn" Emmett spoke with charging, finding a dilemma with my little mission.

Edward shrugged and poured the boiling water into each mug "I can be just as stubborn. I'll deal with her." he spoke calmly and surely and I couldn't help but feel a weight lift from my troubled shoulders.

Emmett followed Edwards lead and started pouring the popcorn into the three bowls and I made my way back to the microwave to collect the last packet, catching Emmett's not so silent whisper of "Good luck" causing the three of us to chuckle softly.

We got the goods ready, Emmett leading the way into the darkened living room with two bowls of popcorn, myself making my way after him with a bowl of my own. I noticed Edward heading to a cupboard and I paused to watch him pulling out a small box before he poured a glass of water and put both on the drinks tray and followed me to join the other. I couldn't help but smile as I registered that he'd added a packet of pain meds to the tray for my baby sister.

After helping Edward with handing out the drinks and getting Bella who was now half awake comfortable, I made my way over to Alice.

My smile was probably as blinding as hers as I sat next to her and pulled the popcorn as close to the couch as I could then leant over to pull Alice onto my lap. I felt her stiffen as she settled on my lap and I began worrying if I'd done the right thing or not. I relaxed as I felt her snuggling up to me seconds later and felt immensely elated as I felt her warm lips press to my jaw.

* * *

**A/N: I didn****'****t expect to have Jasper****'****s POV in there, but he felt the need to speak up so I gave voice to it. What did you think? I think that was my first shot at a Jasper POV and not sure how I pulled it off…. Review and let me know!**


	9. Up The Ante

**A/N: Don't know if you'd be expecting this…. **

* * *

**Up The Ante. **

**(Bella POV)**

I stayed at Alice and Edward's house Saturday night as well, everyone agreeing that it would be best for me to recover and gain my strength some more before I faced Charlie. I knew I was a mess, I saw it in myself when I looked in a mirror and felt it in every cell of my body. But now that I'd had a shower and brushed my teeth, I felt almost human again. My body still ached, my head throbbed and my stomach churned, but at least now I felt clean. Jasper had popped hope last night to let Charlie know we were staying over another night and to pick us both up some fresh clothes. I could only imagine Charlie's face when he found out he'd be home alone and dropped a hint that he had half planned to go over to the Black's to watch a game anyway.

I pulled my favourite pair jeans on, glad that Jasper had wisely picked out some of the clean clothes that I'd left on my bed yesterday morning, dreading to think what he'd feel like if he had to actually hunt through my closet. I laughed softly at the thought of my brother picking out my underwear, _he did well_ I thought as I mentally cheered him for picking a matching pair, even thought I was sure he'd have been a bit frazzled at the task. The top he'd picked was one that I remember Alice complementing me on a couple of days ago at school; it was deep blue, long sleeved with a scooping, but respectable neckline.

"Bella? Are you ready? I thought I'd better come warn you that Alice keeps asking for you… she'll come carry you down if you aren't down soon." Edwards's smooth voice filtered through the door and reached my ears as I pulled my hair up in to a sloppy bun, pausing my movements for a second or two.

I shook my head slightly to try and get it to work and finished doing my hair in one quick move. "Yeah, I'm coming" I called back to him, wondering if he was still there or had made his way back down already.

Giving myself one last once over and deciding I looked some what alive today I made my way to the door. The purple bruise like shadows under my eyes weren't as bad as yesterday, but I still looked like an insomniac. There was a tiny hint of a blush deep underneath the pale skin of my cheeks which made me, for once, feel a loss for my unconscious blushing.

I pulled the door open in one swift movement and took a step out into the hallway. I reveled in the décor of the house, now that I was actually conscious enough to notice my surroundings. Alice had told me that her and Edwards mother was an interior designer and I could easily see why.

The wooden floor beneath my feet felt smooth and its colour was rich and dark. The walls were a neutral, creamy colour which let the beautiful paintings along the walls stand out and be the hallway's focal point. It was like a mini gallery.

I closed the door behind me and made my way quickly for the stairs, my mouth watering for the first time in what felt like a year at the thought of coffee and food.

"Bella?" Edward's voice reached me as I went to take the first step on the beautiful spiral staircase that lead into the living room. I stopped and turned carefully to see Edward closing a door to my right and make his way toward me silently.

I wondered why he'd called my name. I'd expected him to keep talking. "What?" I asked him rather rudely as I turned back and made my way down the stairs slowly, my hand gasping the rail like it was my only life line.

Something hard and warm wrapped securely around my waist just as I felt my head spinning. I stopped to take a deep breath and found myself being supported by Edward. _Great_ I grumbled silently as I knew I'd have to thank him once more from saving me from getting hurt. Anger began to bubble in my blood at the thought of him always being there when my klutz gene kicked in. I took another deep breath, reading myself to thank him when I felt him pulling me forward with him.

I stumbled once more by the sudden change and let go of the rail to cling onto Edward with both hands. "Could you warn me the next time you start to walk please?" I seethed as I tried to calm my hammering heart and catch my breath. I noticed a smug grin tugging the side of his lips and decided that I needed to shoot him down now before he began to inflate his ego too much. "You can let go of me now." I said calmly, feeling a smug smile of my own tugging my lips as his smile vanished and he took a step away, dropping his arms to his sides.

Taking a hold of the rail again I took a confident step down, watching from the corner of my eye Edward following me.

About half way down I began to panic.

My lips began to tingle, as if they had ice pressed against them and I tried biting my lips to see if they'd get back to normal. My breath pitched up as I felt my legs weakening and my grip on the rail slacking. Worried, I slowed my pace a little and wondered why my vision was blurring and sharpening every few seconds. _Thump-thump thump- thump _I could hear my heart beat pulsing in my ears and feel it in my fingertips which felt ice cold too. My vision began to blacken and I stopped suddenly, taking in deep breaths that felt as if were only filling a quarter of my lungs.

"Bella" I heard my name being spoken, registering everything as if it were being played in slow motion and noticed a pair of stunningly bright green eyes before me, looking into my hazy ones.

Something sparked through me which felt like a shot of electricity that seemed to wake me up for a second before I descended back into slow motion. My legs finally gave up the loosing battle and buckled beneath my numb body, only to be lifted up easily and held against something familiar.

I relaxed once I knew I was in Edwards's arms, the warmth from his body warming mine which had gone cold after the surge of heat that hit me earlier. I rested my head on his chest and heard his heart beat, astonished to find that it was beating at a faster pace than even mine had been.

"I need to get you food… and sugar… how could I have been so careless? Basic requirements… take better care…" I heard him mutter as he made his way with me to the kitchen, my ears beginning to ring as my eye sight began to clear.

"Alice find some chocolate." I heard Edward order as soon as he stepped into the kitchen. I recoiled at the brightness of the white room, shielding my eyes against the blazing sunlight. "Jasper blinds." Edward added another order as I felt him sitting in a chair, myself still in his lap.

"What happened Sweet Pea?" I heart Emmett's almost heart breakingly concerned voice nearing me as he spoke and felt his mammoth hand resting on my knee as he knelt beside me. I opened my now dry again mouth, my tongue feeling swollen and my jaw tired as I made to speak, only to be cut off by Edward.

"She almost passed out, she needs some sugar to get her sugar levels back up then we'll concentrate on hydrating her and getting her to eat something." he spoke with some hint of hostility in his voice.

I felt Emmett's hand disappear from my leg, "She likes cheese on toast" I heard him speak softly before I heard cupboards opening and some one rummaging around the cutlery "I'll make you one Bells. That's okay yeah Edward?" Emmett asked, as an after thought.

"Thanks Emmett, just make her the one, I have a feeling she wont be able to handle much more than that." Edward replied as I felt him moving around and opening a packet to something. "Bella, would you eat some of this please?" he whispered into my ear, sending a shiver down my back.

I took the chocolate from his hands and ate slowly before I hesitantly I opened my eyes, seeing that the kitchen had been dimmed by some of the blinds having been pulled down. I eyed Jasper and sent him a thankful smile, gaining a nod in response. I didn't fail to notice Emmett's burly form as he walked back and forth around the kitchen, bread, cheese, butter and a toaster before him.

"S'up Bells?" he asked rhetorically as he grated some cheese, enough to feed 5,000 by the looks of it. I couldn't help but smile though as I watched him pop the bread into the toaster, noting that he'd added extra 5 slices to the one that I'd be getting myself.

Alice was busy pouring a glass of orange juice next to the fridge and I marveled at her size as I watched her open the fridge and reach on her tip toes to put the carton back on the appropriate shelf.

I heard Rose huff and make her way over to Emmett and pop the bread out of the toaster which was ready, Rose and I both knew what type of cook Emmett was: catastrophic.

She pilled the toast with cheese and popped it under the grill, slapping Emmett's eager hands away as he tried to sneakily pull a piece out and eat it.

A minute later and the food was ready. Emmett tried to help Rose, declaring he was the chef but shut himself us as soon as he burnt his finger on the hot try, grumbling "stupid tray" under his breath as he sulked off into the living room with two pieces of cheese on toast.

Rose hurried after him with a piece of her own, followed by Alice and Jasper who mentioned that they'd already had breakfast, leaving a piece each for Edward and I on the kitchen counter.

With the kitchen now empty, I finally looked at Edward, surprised to see him already staring down at me. I couldn't help my mind from wondering to thoughts of my lips running across his chiseled cheekbones and jaw, or my lips nipping at his throat. My eyes lingered on his lips and I imagined myself being worship by them, every inch of my body being licked, sucked, and kissed by that mouth.

I felt something squeeze my waist and snapped back to reality to see Edward staring intently at me, as if examining me as he loosened his arm from around my waist. I dropped my eyes to my lap and took another piece of chocolate from his hands before he placed it down.

"I can tell your getting better," he spoke with his smooth voice brushing against my neck "your blush is coming back." he added with a slight sly smile as he brushed his fingertips against my cheek, drawing more blood to the surface of my skin.

"Shut up" I grumbled and tried to make a move to stand, only to be anchored by Edwards arms which were securely holding me to him.

"Now now Bella," he mockingly scolded me, his mouth so close to my neck that I could almost feel his soft lips caressing my sensitive skin "I'm only stating facts. Your blush is so unique, you know it captivates me. Do you think that if I pressed my lips to you cheek, they'll deepen another shade of red? Perhaps bordering maroon?" he spoke so casually and I was confused by his words. Why was it a few days ago, he would have been busy throwing insults and barbs my way, laughing at my words. But today, he was seductive, his voice husky as he used compliments to derail me, knock me off track.

He was telling me false complements about the one thing I couldn't control, that I was self conscious about to unnerve me. That was low. I took deep breaths as I tried to control my anger and tried my best to cover my anger with what I hoped was a sexy look. I turned to face him, guessing I managed what I was hoping for as I watched Edwards jaw drop and his breathing step up a notch. I leant forward, my lips practically brushing his as I moved to his ear.

"Edward," I whispered his name as huskily as I could, making it sound breathless for added effect and felt him pulling me closer. I smiled as I thought how this would be easy… _too easy. _moving myself as inconspicuously as I could, I ground myself into Edward, almost gasping as I felt as sign of his arousal. I could feel the smirk on my lips as I leant closer to him, making sure to press my chest to his as I brushed my lips across his skin like I imagined doing moments ago.

I bit my lip as I felt Edwards's lips on my skin, between my neck and shoulder, running back and forth creating a friction but never actually giving me what I craved, a kiss.

_Just a game… just a game…Checkers… Snap… Chase…. Checkmate!!_ My mind struggled to grasp onto the key points I needed to remember. _Just a game… Checkmate._

Just for added measure before I finished this game I ground my hips to his one more time and felt his hands grasping my hips tightly. I pressed my lips to his neck and moaned as quietly as I could, knowing the vibration from my chest and throat would run into him and he'd feel it as well as hear it.

Edward's mouth finally began to move, trailing hot kisses up and down my neck and I fought to hold in the groan of pleasure that was bubbling in my chest and threatening to spill out.

I was now panting from his kisses, but told myself it was only for show. I sucked at the skin on his neck and gently bit down, Edwards's hips jerking in response. I finally rested my mouth at his ear, trying to catch my breath as I let it wash over him and got the words ready to be _spoken_.

"Edward" I spoke his name once more, this time it sounded like a plea, like I was begging him for something. _Just a game_ I reminded myself a final time as licked my lips and breathed out "Checkmate."

I stood as fast as I could, glad that his hold on my waist had loosened enough and picked up a piece of cheese on toast and a glass of orange juice. Without a backward glance I hurried somewhat dazed into the living room, feeling smug with myself at having had turned the tables on Edward at his own game and won.

I ate slowly, letting my stomach become used to the sensation of food entering it for a change and drank some orange juice to sooth my parched mouth. I was quiet where I sat, half listening to the conversations around me which centered on what we six would be doing today, something outdoorsy I think by the sound of their enthusiasm and glances outside toward the gleaming sun. But my concentration was lacking as I kept wondering off to worry about Edward, who hadn't surfaced from the kitchen. Why couldn't I have had told him to shut up once more rather than having played that stupid and risky game with him? I confessed to myself that I'd almost lost; I almost caved each time his lips were connected with my skin.

I sighed as I sat back in my chair, wondering what damage I'd caused by my antics and bit my lip in anxiety as I thought of how I'd undoubtedly upped the ante.

* * *

**A/N: Well?**


	10. Innocence

**A/N: I had a few problems with this chapter, so had to change the whole lot and start again!! Sorry for the wait, but I hope it was worth it…**

**AND… a big happy birthday to my mum!! ('Mam' as we say in Welsh) Without her, I and this story wouldn't be here… big round of applause to her! claps hands wildly**

**Innocence_._ **

* * *

**(Edward POV)**

My body burned, shivered, ached and quaked as I sat immobile in the kitchen, stunned and dazed at the overwhelming feelings that were just starting to simmer down within me, five or more minutes after Bella's sudden departure. Taking a deep breath I tried to regulate my breathing, wondering if it'd ever return to normal after the dreamlike moment I'd just had. A shaky breath left my slack jawed mouth, reminding me to close it so I'd look a little less deranged.

_It was just a kiss! It wasn__'__t even a kiss! Pull yourself together you wimp!_ My mind roared at me like an inbuilt drill sergeant as I shook my head to try and clear my head and focus on where I was.

_An implement to boil water… metal object to cut food… a thing to look out of…_ I struggled to form the words to the everyday objects before my eyes. Sighing, the drill sergeant muttered with disapproval in my head; _and I thought you had some intelligence?_

I growled, more to myself than at anything else and pushed myself off the chair, astounded by the effort that such a simple task actually took. Feeling disorientated I walked to the sink and got myself a glass of cold water and looked out over the vastness of our back garden. I thought of how Bella and mine's game had crossed somewhat into dangerous territory. She might not have thought her actions earlier were that important, but she didn't know how much my control had been straining with each little breath of hers that fluttered against my neck or with each shift of her body against mine. _Or did she know?_ I thought as I gulped a mouthful of water, slowly wiping a drip which was trailing down my chin with the back of my hand. _Did she feel the evidence of my lust, my desire for her and play with me? Just as my little innocent game had ended up as a game toward her?_

Throwing the water that was left in my glass down the drain I made a decision. I would capture Bella, fairly use all the cunning moves I knew so that I could soundly corner her and finally announce her defeated. The prospect of her being mine caused a crooked grin to break out on what had been my vacant face. I could see the determination in my eyes, reflected in the kitchen window before me as I ran the idea over and over in my mind. _Bella. Mine. No more games. _

**(Bella POV)**

I trudged along behind the others, growling under my breath as my feet tangled in the tree's roots and my clothes snagged on the sharp, claw like branches of the bare bushes. _How much farther is this stupid place? I could be reading right now, or doing some math revision!_ I sighed as I stopped, using the hand that wasn't currently struggling to keep hold of the blanket under my arm to steady myself as I began to loose balance. _As if I__'__d willingly do any math revision!_ I admitted quickly, shaking my head and starting the torturous battle of walking through the forest once more.

"Bella, you need to find yourself a man!" Alice called from behind me, waving wildly, her head only just visible from where she clung to Jasper on his back, luxuriously being carried through the uneven terrain.

"Yeah! Your own personal pack horse!" Rose turned around from before me, a sly grin on her face as she slapped Emmett's behind, yelling a heart felt "Yee-haa!" Which gained a chuckle and some horse sound effects from him.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes as Emmett galloped faster and deeper into the forest before us, vanishing from sight, but the sounds of his and Rose's laughter echoing around us, letting us know they weren't too far away.

Having stupidly taken my eyes away from my feet, I lost my footing. My feet slipped from under me and, as if in slow motion I saw myself nearing the ground, closer and closer with each passing millisecond.

"Nearly."

A smooth, rich voice breathed into my ear, its owner wrapping his arms securely around my waist and pulling me back upright, holding me against his solid body.

I stood immobile as Alice and Jasper passed by us silently, my breathing taking on a new quick, uneasy rhythm.

"Let me help you." I heard him speak softly against the back of my head as his arms loosened a fraction, enough to let me turn to face him.

_Why would I need him to help me? He hasn__'__t spoken to me since this morning, when he was playing that stupid game with me. _A frown was set on my face as I looked up at his face, heartbreakingly perfect before my eyes. _I don__'__t need his help; I can look out for myself just fine._ The stubborn voice in my mind kept thinking of reasons for why I should ignore my body's impulse. My heart was reacting to the intense gaze he had locked on me; heat was flooding my body by the heat that radiated from his own body even though I had been shivering from the cold moments earlier. My body begged me to lean in and snuggle close to him, rest my head on his chest and wrap my arms around him.

Some emotion stirred within his deep emerald eyes which sparked uneasiness in me. _What was that look? Trouble, angst, determination? _

"Please, let me help you Bella." I felt like I was melting at his words, turning into a puddle at his feet as his delectable mouth spoke my name. His voice sounded pleading as he begged, causing my mind to go into overdrive. _Why is he so adamant? He just wants to see you helpless._

I looked away from him, my eyes locking on a thick evergreen with wild flowers at its trunk as I suddenly felt crestfallen. Did he thrive on making me feel helpless? Everyone who knew me knew that I liked to look out for myself. My brother Jasper and best friend Emmett had taken it upon themselves to protect me, without my consent, but there was no way I could dissuade them any more, it was a reflex for the both of them.

His hands dropped from where they'd been softly caressing my back in a soothing motion. Edward took a step back from me as I pulled the blanket which was attempting to escape my hold tighter under my arm. Without a word I turned and made my way after the others, battling with myself over whether or not I should look behind me to see if he was following me or not. The thought of how I left him this morning in the kitchen rang in my mind, brining back the memory of his game which had only fueled by my own stupid notion of playing back. Biting my lip I subtly looked around. He caught my eyes in an instant and looked away, probably missing the small relieved smile I knew I had playing on my lips, trying to tell myself that it was relief over the fact that I was heading in the correct direction rather than Edward being by my side.

-/-/-

After what felt like days to my unstable feet, we reached a vast clearing, flooded with light from the sun directly above. The trees lining the clearing seemed to act like a solid perimeter, as if we were in a caged field, all to ourselves. There were colourful wildflowers dotted here and there among the foliage and some even managed to venture out by a cluster of rocks which were like boulders. The fragrance of the flowers swirled around me, its sweet scent relaxing my tensed shoulders.

"Come on Bells, let's set up camp." Rose said enthusiastically as she gripped my forearm and tugged me behind her, heading toward the clustered rocks.

Spreading out my blanket on the green, grassy ground, I pulled out all the essentials I'd bought with me. I'd bought my I-pod, filled with music that I could listen to as I read the book I had with me. I'd grabbed the nearest book as we all had left this morning, I wasn't sure which one I'd bought, but knew it was by one of my favourite authors, Nora Roberts. I'd sensibly packed my small bag with a bottle of water and an apple, not sure of how long I was going to be stuck outside.

"Hey honey!" Rose's holler grabbed my attention from unpacking the essentials from my bag and I turned to see her holding a football in her hand, a satisfied smile on her face. "Catch." Eyes locked on Emmett, she threw the ball hard. I'd played with Emmett and Jasper when I was a kid, always being the one that got tossed around more than the ball, but I'd learned a few moves even with my klutz gene. I watched the ball soar through the air between us three girls toward the three guys, knowing that her throw would marvelled any man by the speed and distance it was flying.

Emmett's face lit up as if Christmas had come early as he catched the ball, pumping his fist in the air as he called back to Rose from the middle of the clearing where he stood with Edward and Jasper, "Love you baby!" his booming voice reached us and I didn't miss Rose's little whisper of _'__I know__'_ as she set her sunglasses on her proud face and sat herself down.

Alice and Rose sat next to each other, beside me and flipped through the magazines they'd bought along with them, analyzing and criticizing when needed, complimenting when they thought something was worth it. I on the other hand flipped through the pages of my book, trying to find where I'd left off before Mike's stupid party and selected some music to listen to.

53 pages later, a tap on my shoulder made me jump. I looked over at Alice who had a little sheepish smile on her face as she held out a packet of Haribo's at me. Smiling back at her I took a few and turned back to the book. Rose had long learnt how I was when it came to reading, when I was in the 'zone', there was no way you could try and get me out of it. Alice must have somehow known how I was as she didn't attempt to talk to me, leaving me as I was to carry on listening to one of my favourite Chopin pieces and throw myself back into the book.

**(Edward POV)**

"What do you say?" Emmett's enthusiastic voice broke through my Bella riddled fantasies, snapping me back to reality.

"What was that?" I asked, hoping that neither Jasper nor Emmett had caught me drooling over Bella as she lay sprawled on the picnic blanket at the side of the clearing, reading.

"I said," Emmett began once more, exasperation dripping from his voice "why don't we make this a little bit more interesting?" he asked, a sly look on his face as his eyes lighted with mischief, turning to look toward the girls.

I ran a hand through my hair, wondering if the girls would play or not. Were they not happy where they were? Relaxing?

Curiosity captured me and I turned to look at the three girls, sat before the mound of rocks. I chuckled lightly to myself at the sight of the three of them, soft, weak and vulnerable sitting so comfortably before a pile of bone crushingly heavy boulders.

Shaking my head to clear my mind, I concentrated. Alice I noticed was bouncing where she sat, her eyes darting over every inch of the pictures before her in the magazine she read as she flipped wildly through the pages, seeming to go through one a minute. I frowned as I thought of the few times I'd seen her reading magazines, her eyes analyzing every inch of the page, concentration ever present in her little sharp eyes.

Rose lay still next to Alice, optimistically trying to catch something that resembled a tan in the dim sunlight that filtered through the trees. The continuous strumming of her fingers against the ground didn't go unnoticed, showing her evident exasperation.

My eyes finally settled back to the one place they'd been glued to for the most of the day, on Bella. She was now lying on her side, one arm under her head and her legs curled up as she read, seeming lost to the world. I couldn't help the soppy smile that I knew was on my face as I thought of how she'd changed positions almost each time I'd turned to look at her, trying to get comfortable on the hard ground. A low, sharp breath escaped my mouth as I thought of how many times I almost bolted over to her, to help make her more comfortable or hold her. _Idiot Edward, idiot._

"Let's." I answered Emmett's earlier question simply, knowing that forcing Bella away from her book would make her ferocious. _Perfect. _I grinned as my imagination ran wild over the thought of Bella playing against us men. Against me.

"If were gona do this, lets do it right, we need any ammo we can get against those three." Emmett's mischievous eyes glittered as if they were made out of diamonds as he began to unbutton his shirt, indicating with a slight nod of his head toward the girls.

Jasper and I shot a quick glance over at the girls, scoping out the situation before turning away quickly to hide our amused expressions. Alice had poked Rose in her side, the both of them then starring wide eyed at the now mound of muscle, bare chested Emmett.

Once Jasper and I had modified our outfits; Jasper having pulled off his shirt and standing in his form fitting wife beater and myself having unbuttoned a few extra buttons and rolled up my shirt sleeves, the three of us advanced on the women. As we made our way toward them, I felt like as if we were lions stalking our pray. We'd each had singled out a victim and were advancing fast, muscles coiled, ready to attack at the first sign of attempted escape.

I knew there was a deep line of confusion and frustration between my brows as I neared where Bella was on the picnic blanket. Unlike Alice and Rose who had fled the scene a good 20 seconds ago, Bella lay as she was, engrossed in the drama within the words on the page. I slowed my pace, relaxing my stance, wondering when she'd snap back into the here and now and notice what was happening around her.

Sighing I looked up and around myself, noting that Emmett and Rose had disappeared into the cluster of trees somewhere around us while Alice and Jasper stood in the middle of the clearing. I paused, puzzled as I watched Jasper standing casually before Alice, although he looked ready to pounce at any second. Alice on the other hand was practically crouched, her eyes locked on Jasper as she paced slowly back and forth, only a step either way, always returning to the same spot.

A soft gust of wind blew from behind me, sending a small shiver down my back and ruffling my unruly hair as I turned back to observe Bella. A shudder ran through her as the chill of the wind must have passed by and I stopped to watch as she shifted her position on the ground before me, waiting for her to finally tear her eyes away from the book and acknowledge me, to send some witty remark or barb my way.

She did neither.

Bella moved slowly, her eyes never wavering from the page as she adjusted herself and the book so that she sat up, her legs crossed beneath her and an arm crossed over her stomach, making her look small as she curled her back at what I guessed was against the faint whisper of wind that passed by her, probably chilling her small, frail body. _She should have wrapped that blanket around her, not sit on top of it. _

The motion of her moving caught my trailing mind. Her back elongated as she sat up straight, curving in a provocative manner, shattering all of my coherent thoughts.

I closed my eyes as my imagination ran wild; I envisioned myself crawling silently up behind her as she sat reading her book, unaware of my advance. The curve of her hips as I rested my hands on them, pinning her where she sat, no escape. The sound of her breathing catching in her throat by my touch, loosing her breath momentarily as I touched my lips to the back of her neck, pressing a soft, lingering kiss to her sensitive skin, causing the book to fall forgotten from her slack hold.

In seconds the sight behind my closed eyes changed; the Bella of my imagination now sat before me had a bare back, exposing her silky, ivory skin to my hungry eyes. My hands roamed up and down her slim back, returning to where her hips swelled, fitting perfectly. My lips returning to her spine, kissing inch by inch all the way down as my thumbs rubbed in circles on the softness of each hip. The shudder of her breath as my lips ran to on of her shoulder blades, running my tongue across her creamy skin, smiling as she twitched under my ministrations. My hands gripping her hips tighter, pulling her back against me, her luscious body sending bolts of electricity through my own. I could almost feel her, the softness and warmth of her writhing beneath my hands, against my body as I rained kisses over her shoulders, nipped at her temping neck and bit softly on the skin between her shoulder and neck, gaining pleasured moans from her perfect lips.

My body shuddered at the visions which ran through my mind, craving each and every action and sensation to be true, or to come true. Lazily I opened my lust clouded eyes and took steadying deep breaths, glad that my shirt was hanging loosely over the evidence of my desire for the little fiery temptress who was still sat innocently unaware before me, her nose stuck in the book. _How would she react if I were to worship her as I had in my fantasy? _I found myself wondering as I took two steps closer to her, standing an arms length behind her. _Would she push me away, screeching and fighting, melting beneath my hands, craving my touch as much as I craved to touch her?_

Before I could think of anything much else, the little seductive imp at my feet stretched, her back curving in ways I'd only just fantasised, yawning with content before she placed the book down beside her, rolling her head around to stretch the muscles of her neck which looked delectable under the sun's light glow.

She must have finally sensed my presence as she turned around, her eyes locking on me. Shock was the first emotion on her face, probably at the sight of me standing silently behind her. The shock vanished quickly to be replaced with a small smile, a hint of blush on her cheeks too. She paled quickly as she must have finally looked at me, at the raging emotions that had my shoulders set, my jaw clamped tightly shut, my hands balled at my side, my breathing almost erratic and my eyes undoubtedly in flames.

* * *

**A/N: Dum dum dum…!!**

**What do you guys think's gona happen next?? I have the plot set in my mind, and I cant see myself wavering from it- but if I do find that any of you leave an idea or three in reviews, I might be tempted to add them to the story!! **


	11. Game On!

**A/N: I had a little**** trouble with this chapter, hope its okay. Also a new story demanded to be written down on paper and to be started so…. it's not my fault!! *insert bashful smile here***

* * *

**Game on.**

**(Bella POV)**

I could feel another warmer breeze passing over me, pulling strands of my hair free from the loose up do I'd thrown it up into earlier this morning, pieces of my chocolaty hair falling to frame my face and tickle my neck as I read. My legs felt as if they'd long gone into hibernation as they sat immobile, crossed beneath me. Using all my mental effort I concentrated on sending an order to my toes, demanding that they move; give a sign that they were still hidden within my well worn sneakers. A prickling in each foot let me know that they were still attached. I cursed myself as the blood began to flow through them, punishing me with unrelenting pins and needles in each foot from making them move from where they'd been happily asleep.

Once I'd gotten the feeling back in my feet, my back began to protest from its lack of motion. Luckily I was just coming to the end of a chapter and decided that my poor body was in need of some activity to get it to wake up. I stretched my back, arching it as much as I could manage to shake away the stiffness. My shoulders felt like they had a heavy brick in each of them as I rolled my head around to try and loosen it.

I'd learnt from years of heavy reading sessions that my body had adapted to being ignored while my mind reeled in being taken to another place, my imagination leaving everything behind, my limbs included. I'd also learnt that standing up straight away after being sat crossed legged for a good ten chapters was not advisable, but now that I knew that my legs were alive and my back and shoulders loosened I should look for the others, become sociable once more.

Placing the book down carefully by my side, a familiar feeling seeped through me, making the tips of my fingers prickle and butterflies to erupt in my stomach. I felt a pulse run through my lips before the back of my neck tingled and I sensed that some was standing behind me.

Edward.

I turned and was shocked to find that my suspicion was correct, Edward was stood silently behind me, showing himself to be the most handsome man I'd ever seen as he stood with his shirt open almost to his waist, exposing his chiselled chest, his forearms were packed with muscles, visible now that he'd rolled the sleeves up. I blushed at the thoughts running through my mind, thankful that no one could read my mind, hear my sinful thoughts at the man who was the only one who could royally rile me.

I could feel each single drop of blood that had only just pooled in my cheeks seep out of them, leaving my head bloodless as I looked into Edward's eyes, wondering if I had a vivid imagination and was still reading a book, only a horror this time. His eyes were as black as coals imbedded in his pure white face making him look half demonic and half angelic.

I furiously tried to work out the emotions which were swimming on the surface of his eyes, for once not hidden behind a curtain of emerald. There were so many different emotions visible, ranging from anger to awe, from strained control to utter freedom. Desire and hate were battling too, fighting against each other for dominance.

_Is he going to attack?_ I wondered as I took in his solid, controlled stance. He'd been stone still moments earlier, but now I could see that his fingers were twitching, loosening the tight fists they'd been. _Should I play dead? Look away? Run?_ My mind was baffled by the situation that I was in. I knew I was in danger, but I didn't know what the outcome would be.

The tension between us was making my heart pound ferociously within my chest, it's thumping vibrating through my bones. My skin prickled, begging for contact as my muscles tightened, ready to run away.

_My heart has stopped!_ I panicked as I watched Edward take a step toward me, his eyes looking pleading as he relaxed, yet looking determined. _Is this real?_ I wondered, discreetly pinching my thigh just to make sure, biting my lip from the stab of pain once I'd deciphered that I was indeed experiencing this, not imagining it. _Shit!! What do I do?_ I thought anxiously as thoughts of running away and staying put spun through my mind, tangling with each other to confuse what my body wanted to do and my mind.

I took a deep breath, hoping to control myself a little better. _I don't think he's playing._ My mind reasoned. _Should I stay and see what he'll do, or should I leave, escape before he can piss me off or pull a prank on me?_

In the space of Edward taking one step toward me, my mind had thought over various actions that I should take; my body all the while was unresponsive to my orders, thoughts and emotions. The only thing my body was reacting to was the Adonis before my eyes, taking a second step closer toward me, the barest hint of a smile pulling at the corners of his perfectly sculptured mouth.

**(Edward POV)**

Usually I liked to keep to myself, living like a hermit at home appealed to me more than any party or friendly get together. I had no need for socialising every minute of the day unlike my sister Alice. I was happy in my own company, some music and a book was enough to keep me happy.

But today, for once, I was glad for some company.

"GAME ON!" Emmett's echoing holler had managed to break the tension brewing between Bella and I. I remembered turning away from her, running my hands through my hair and hearing her sigh behind me. I wasn't sure if she was sighing in frustration as I'd been growling or if it had been a sigh of relief, either way I knew I had to get away from her or else loose any control that I was desperately clinging to.

I'd managed to get away from her for just over five minutes as Rose and Alice had gone to her, picking her up to her feet and no doubt whispering game tactics to her, just as Emmett and Jasper had been doing to me, my mind all the while still locked on the little alluring hellion by the trees.

"Hey ladies!" Emmett pulled me out of my thoughts which had been unsurprisingly circled around Bella. Getting their attention Emmett continued, "Important rules! No biting, clawing, kicking or pinching okay? I want a clean game!!" Gaining thumbs up from his Rosalie he turned back to Jasper and I, a childlike grin on his face and joy glistening in his eyes.

"Um… Emmett," Jasper began with confusion lacing his voice, "We never play a clean game." He spoke as his eyes locked on Alice who was now walking with Rose and Bella at each side toward us.

"Yeah, I know…" Emmett smiled a dangerous smile. He turned to both Jasper and I, making sure he had both of our full attention as he added "I didn't mention anything about picking people up or accidentally-on-purposely kissing them… accidental of course." He chuckled as he turned back to stare at his girlfriend, his eyes melting to pools of love and lust.

How was I supposed to survive through this game? I wondered as I turned to watch the girls closing the distance between us, looking confident and radiant.

My breath caught in my throat in an instant as I watched Bella stumble over a little tuft of grass. Her body's responses were immediate I noted with a slight sigh, her arms had shot out before her, ready to break the fall. I couldn't help to have had marvelled at the look on her face as she tripped, slight boredom with a touch of determination.

The extent of her uncoordinated feet baffled me; I couldn't work out how one person could be so deprived of such a simple necessity. She would always find some object to act as an obstacle as she walked, even if the ground was flat and clear, she'd only trip over her own two feet. Her feet seemed to work against each other, reminding me of myself as a child, trying to force two positive ends of a magnet together, failing at each attempt, never achieving to get them to cooperate.

The three girls played with enthusiasm, continuous ringing of their laughter and curses filling the clearing we were plying in. They'd cheer as one of them caught the ball or executed a crafty move, cursed with vocabulary worthy of the gutter if one of us men stole the ball from them or blocked any advance. They were fierce, they were weak, they were warriors, and as they played they were utterly oblivious to us men's utter devotion. We kept our eyes on them more than the ball. I knew Emmett was waiting until he had the perfect excuse to get Rose into his arms and kiss her. Jasper I'd noticed stiffened each time the ball sailed Alice's way, cringing as she jumped into the air to reach the ball and land lithely on her feet each time, to Jasper's piece of mind, unscathed.

I on the other hand felt like a mess. Bella stumbled every other step, somehow managed to unknowingly miss the ball by inches each time it flew straight at her head, the worst was when she ran backwards. I ran my hands through my hair at the memory, pulling at it. Bella had locked her eyes on the ball, set to catch it as she began to be closed in by both Jasper and Emmett who were close to her; Rose, Alice and I had been stood farther back, watching the scene unfold. Her arms had been outstretched, her face alight with the laughter that was expelling from her mouth and filling my ears. I'd been cringing at that point already; debating if I should have taken Emmett's little idea of running over to her and picking her up, into my arms, into safety.

She'd slipped. My body had snapped into attention, feeling ice cold as the ball slammed into her chest, bouncing away as she fell to the solid ground. _Idiot Edward. Save her. Protect her!_ Those were the only words I'd managed to process as my mind had reeled at the sight of Bella's small, fragile body falling to the ground. Emmett and Jasper had stopped their advance at the sight of Bella's fall, only to pick up their pace to rush to her, help her. Rose, Alice and I had stood frozen where we were, unable to move as we watched Bella finally connect with the ground.

Standing utterly numb, stoic I'd watched from a distance. Her small hand rubbing away the pain on her chest which rose and fell with each breath she took to steady herself. Jealousy and rage had simmered beneath the numbness as Emmett and Jasper took an arm each to pull Bella to her feet, the both of them fussing as she tried to swat them away. My heart soared and broke as I finally was able to see her face once Jasper and Emmett had retreated, she was laughing, her beautiful expressional eyes filled with amusement before she quickly pushed Jasper and Emmett back, making them stumble before she ran around them toward where the ball had rolled off to after hitting her, leaving them stood stunned for a moment or two as they watched her. Emmett, Jasper and my own slow reaction had cost us a point as Bella had ran toward the line and scored a point, the girls cheering as they sent high five's between the three of them and taunted us three stunned men.

Of course, letting the girls gain a point like that made them cocky. They quietened down as Emmett, Jasper and I finally began to play the game, gaining points and setting us well into the lead. All the while I'd been worrying over Bella. _Is she okay? Does her chest hurt? Does it sting or ache as she runs? Did she scrape her hands when she fell?_ My protective side swelled each time I thought of her, it made me feel an immense need to protect her, keep her safe from others and at times, herself.

The six of played for another ten minutes or so before the girls began to play dirty.

I watched as Rose had danced seductively at Emmett as he ran to catch the ball, diverting his gaze and letting Alice sprint passed him to catch the ball and score a point.

Alice had used her killer pout to gain a point. I'd watched with a hint of dismay as Jasper had caught the ball from a well aimed throw from Emmett, only to hand the ball over with a kiss to my sister Alice as she'd pouted and declared that she was going to catch the ball before he stole her chance. Alice had gleefully skipped away and scored a point as Emmett shouted curses, I stood stunned at his weakness toward my sister and the girls cheered.

Bella's little stunt had me seething with rage.

I'd stood well away from her during the game, knowing that if I so much as got within an arms length from her, I'd probably loose any control I was fighting to maintain and kiss her before everyone else. Her body glistening under the sun's hot rays, her flushed cheeks from all the running and the mischievous glimmer in her eyes had my mind running through different fantasies of myself and Bella escaping the circle of green we were within and forgetting the little game that was brewing between us.

She'd been running as she'd played her role, feigning injury as she fell to the ground with a loud thump and a call of pain. I'd made my way slowly toward her, deciding to try and act cool, to hide the utter terror that pulsed through me at the thought of the little vixen crumbled on the floor injured, broken. Emmett and Jasper had reached her first, having had been closer to her as they'd advanced on her and the ball she'd had in her hands.

They'd both ran shaky hands over her, reassuring her everything was fine as she fought to control her breathing and lay still. Alice and Rose finally made it to Bella's side, crouching by her head. In less than what seemed like a second, Jasper, Emmett and I three shot up and watched with awe as Bella jumped to her feet, cheering and hooting as Alice ran like a stray bullet toward the touchline to gain themselves an extra point which put us at 13 points each.

**(Bella POV)**

'_Water water water!' _my mind chanted as the six of us jogged to the edge of the clearing, us girls heading to our little camp by the boulders and the guys deciding to set up their own little camp a little way down from us.

The three of us congratulated each other on our outstanding moves, sneaky tactics and planned on what action to take in the second half, all the while taking quick peeks over at the guys.

"Ladies, we need a game plan." Rose announced as she sat up a little straighter, screwing the lid back onto her bottle of water.

"I'm gona go with the flow." Alice shrugged as she twirled her half empty bottle of water in her hands, a small smile on her lips and a dreamy look in her eyes.

Rose merely rolled her eyes at Alice's response before declaring that she would simple barge her way passed the boys toward the touch line or to get her hands on the ball. "Rules be damned," she smiled playfully before adding "What about you Bells? You've played the injured card twice." She chuckled as she moved out of the way of my playful swipe at the back of her head.

"I'll just do what Charlie taught me to do. He taught me to change my direction in seconds; I'll give me the element of surprise over the guys. Dad taught me the little trick without Jasper and Emmett knowing… they thought I had a natural skill for it." I smiled over the memory of leaving both Jasper and Emmett slack jawed as I ran circles around them as a kid, I only hoped that they'd have forgotten enough to let me gain a few points before they remembered and began to block my moves. I also hoped that my klutziness would stay away long enough for us girl to gain some points before I knocked myself out or broke a bone or three.

I got pulled out of my thoughts by both Rose and Alice's breathless gasps and noticed that they had their eyes glued on the guys who had stepped away from the shadows by the trees and were standing brilliantly in the sunlight.

**(Rose POV)**

I couldn't hold back the gasp that escaped my lips and the sight that left my mouth hanging open like a human version of a Venus fly trap. _He is perfection wrapped tightly into one hell of a sexy package!_ I thought as I watched my muscular Emmett on his feet, topless and stretching with ease. His body arched this way and that, easily exposing the rippling muscles beneath his lightly sun bronzed skin. His bare, muscle packed chest only emphasized his strength and sheer size, not hinting any sign of the cuddly teddy bear that I knew was beneath his what could be frighteningly large exterior.

I licked my lips, envisioning myself running them over his delectable chest and down to his stomach, teasing him as ran my tongue over his skin and blowing my cool breath over the trail that lead to the waistband of his low hanging jeans, no hint of any material beneath them. I could hear his raged breath in my imagination already as I licked my lips once more, wishing more than anything that he'd come over, pick me up and carry me into the woods so that I could worship him with my lips and tongue. _God!!! Oh how I love him and that body of his! _I growled in my mind as he turned to face Jasper, only filling my mind with new and steamy fantasies.

**(Alice POV) **

I whispered a prayer to whichever God had created my Jasper. If I knew who'd managed to sculpture such perfection, I'd worship them until my dying day. Not only was he the most handsome man on the planet, but he was the kindest, most thoughtful and empathetic man I knew. He was the only one that understood my energy and wild emotions and had any hold of them; he controlled me better than I did myself.

With numbness in my limbs that halted any of my attempts to run to him, I watched as his tight fitting wife beater became just about see through as the three of them threw water over each other, a mini water fight waging between them with the remaining contents of their water bottles.

I could see the muscles of his arms already, but the sight of his muscular chest and back had my emotions sparking like fireworks within me, even though my body felt like its limbs had gone on shut down. I didn't know how to control them, only Jasper could do that and so I kept my eyes locked on him, only to feel myself balancing out and feeling utterly loved as he turned his gaze to mine.

A longing to jump into his arms and be encased within them for the rest of eternity gripped me by his gaze. His smile matched mine and I could help but think… know… that he was thinking the same as he sent a wink my way before turning back to a laughing Edward and a chuckling Emmett.

**(Bella POV)**

My mouth felt as dry as bone before it pooled with saliva at the sight of Edward drying his drenched face and neck with the bottom of his shirt, exposing his unbelievably muscled and toned stomach and washboard abs. The paleness of his skin added with the shadows playing on his stomach only highlighted each and every little muscle packed beneath his snow like skin.

_That's Edward! Quit drooling over him! Quit it, quit it, QUIT IT! _My mind held some memory that Edward was my enemy, he was out to barb me, pick at my temper and ignite my fury at any chance he had. _But look at that body! _My 'X' chromosome groaned at the dreamlike view before my eyes, making my body crave for more, to touch, to feel, to taste, to claim.

I bit my lip as I let go of logic for a few minutes and listened to my 'X' chromosome. Day dreaming as I thought of kissing every millimetre of his skin… three times over… as we lay on a bed… half naked… with his skin glistening with sweat over the control he was straining with to keep his hands to himself while I devoured his skin.

"Ladies." Rose spoke breathlessly by my side, her voice echoing dimly in my mind as my fantasy kept playing out. "We are fucked." She simply stated with myself nodding in agreement along with Alice.

* * *

**A/N: Don't you want to be in Alice, Rose or Bella's shoes right now… or all three??!?!? **

**Lovely news… I have taken ****7days**** off work!! Just imagine the writing that'll be accomplished!!!**


	12. Academia

**A/N: I've got to admit, I haven't written as much as I thought I would even with all these days off!! The problem… socialising and sleeping****… and my re-found love for Sims2!!!! **

**The title of this chapter comes from the song I'm listening to right now by SIA, I couldn't think of a title myself. You should all check SIA out!!!**

* * *

**Academia.**

**(Edward POV)**

Leaping into the air she caught the ball, her face morphing from determination to delight as she landed back on the solid ground. This was my chance. The three of us men had decided to finish this unspoken game between us, knowing that it wouldn't take much more of their seductive luring to break our straining restraints.

Eyes fixed on Bella, I ran as fast as my feet could carry me toward the little alluring creature that was stood uncomfortably with the ball, shooting panicked looks here and there. I smiled to myself as I read the note of alarm in her eyes, her breathing quickening and her anxious pacing. Her body knew there was some kind of danger, its natural reaction to a predator was to run, to save herself and that was exactly what was running through her mind.

I was ten paces away when she hazardously threw the ball in the air and turned on her heel, stumbling and tripping away from me. I loved to run, it was something that came natural to me and I revelled in running to keep me calm. But today, with thoughts and the sight of Bella in my mind, my body was anything but calm. I felt wild, charged to capacity, free as I chased her, yet craving the feel of her to complete me.

The sound of her breath catching caught my full attention and I reacted without thought. Running to my full ability I managed to stop before her, wrapping one arm around her waist just as she began to fall forward, holding her tightly against me and using my free hand to hold her head hidden against my chest.

Taking the full impact of the fall as I landed on my back, my breath escaped my chest, making me feel hollow yet full as I felt Bella's warm, perfect body pressed up against mine. Her heart was beating wildly, vibrating against my chest and acting as a conductor to my own heart, keeping it in pace with hers. At some point I unconsciously began to breathe, the scent of freesias, pine, strawberry and wildflowers assaulting my nose and watering my mouth.

Laying with my eyes closed I ran the hand that had secured Bella to me up and down her back, waiting to see if she'd accept my comforting touch of push me away. I knew the prospect of her pushing away from me was likely, but I knew that I couldn't take this game much longer, I'd lock my arms around her and keep her trapped with me if I had to. But feeling no resistance from her, I moved my other hand to rest at the base of her neck, running my fingers back and forth in a feather light touch, wondering if she'd passed out during the fall. Wouldn't a conscious Bella have had shouted abuse and beat me black and blue by now? I internally shrugged, letting myself enjoy this moment for as long as Bella would let it last.

**(Bella POV)**

_It was his fault you fell to begin with!_

Yes, but I am a klutz… it was inevitable.

_Y__ou didn't have the ball and he still chased you! _

He did catch me when I fell… and he protected me from my enemy… stupid ground…

_And now he's underneath you and running his hands up and down you!! _

Mmmm... It does feel nice.

With a battle against myself raging in my mind I inhaled once more, feeling utterly lightheaded by the fragrance of Edward's skin; dark, sensual and utterly male. I could feel every muscle, curve and line of his body beneath me, solid as a rock yet moulding easily to fit my own body. I bit my bottom lip as I moved my hands which had been balled into fists, opening them up and with a deep breath I rested them against Edward's chest. The feel of his skin against mine was like thousand bolts of electricity passing through my hands and into my body. I'd forgotten that his shirt was open almost all the way, the reminder of it making me wonder what it would feel like if I pressed my lips to his skin.

I could feel myself relaxing with every stroke of Edward's hand passing up and down my back and across my neck. My head felt heavy as it rested on his chest, the beat of his heart lulling me into semi unconsciousness. My legs had tangled with his during the fall but I couldn't make myself move to untangle them, it made me feel safe and secure to be held and kept by such a strong and sensitive man.

_What is wrong with you Bella? It's Edward!_

I know… but maybe… what if…

_He plays games Bella! This is a game to him! Catching you off guard before he pulls one over you! Remember in detention… in the kitchen…_

That was different! I was playing then too. I think this could work between us… maybe?

_Fool you Bella. Fool you._

You know your not normal when you talk to yourself in you own mind, but that's what I'd been doing from the moment I'd landed on Edward's chest. Wondering if it would be so bad to accept him, let this game between us go. But would he think I was weak if I accepted so easily? I hadn't known him long. How was it that he'd changed from being readied with plenty of barbs to throw my way to turning my world upside down and ravishing me with compliments and heated glances?

My eyes shot open as my lips tingled as if they were numb, stung like they'd been burnt, ached and craved for more like an addict as they pressed against Edward's smooth, warm skin. I couldn't remember having had moved my head so that my lips now rested against his chest but some rebelliousness ran through me, pushing any logical thoughts away and I kissed him. The kiss lingered as I prepared myself to tear my lips away from his skin, building up courage to do so. I'd felt his hands stop as my lips touched his skin, felt them tighten their hold on me as I'd kissed him and now as I moved and lay my head down once more against his chest with my cheeks filled with a bright blush, I felt him rubbing small circles at the base of my back. My mind reeled with why's and how's of what I'd done, all the while the wild thrumming beat of Edward's heart filled my head and fused with my own. My body feasted off the sensations that still lingered in my body from the feel and taste of his skin, clinging to them and storing them to memory.

**(Edward POV)**

_She. Kissed. Me. _Those three words ran over and over in my mind as I rubbed circles on Bella's back, my eyes wide open and watching the fluffy white clouds pass over, the blue of the sky peeking between the gaps above the two of us, in our own little world. _Does this mean she wants me? She accepts my affection?_ Thoughts whizzed through my mind, making me second guess each word and expression from Bella today. After minuets of over thinking I decided to let go, relax and revel in the feel of the little Aphrodite in my arms.

I blinked my eyes open, unsure what time it was but glad that Bella was still in my arms, her soft breath gliding over my skin. The sun had moved itself into sight from behind the trees, shining down on the both of us, making me feel warm and comfortable, sleepy. Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rose where nowhere to be seen or heard, not that I was that interested in finding them. I glanced down at Bella, her hair shining with reds and copper hues under the sun's warming rays and leant my head down, inhaling her alluring scent once more which only sparked my need to touch her, causing me to run my hands up and down her back slowly, sensually again.

Closing my eyes and concentrating on not pulling Bella's face up to mine and ravishing her lips, I pressed my lips to the top of her head, my mouth curving into a small smile as I heard a whisper of a content sigh coming from her. Resting my head back on the grass once more I relaxed, waiting to see how long this little truce would last between us.

**(Emmett POV)**

"I love you." I whispered into Rose's neck before pressing a soft kiss to her skin.

"Love you too." Rose whispered back to me, gripping my hands tighter as she rested her head back against my shoulder.

I looked down at my Rose, unable to fathom how I'd gotten so lucky to have had been able to capture the heart of the beauty in my arms. Was I a priest in a past life? A war hero? Einstein? I couldn't understand how I'd managed such fortune, only the thought of being someone extraordinary in a past life seemed reasonable to me. I kissed her chastely on the cheek before looking back at where the both of us had been looking earlier, at Edward and Bella in the clearing.

They'd been laying together for about 40minutes by mine and Rose's calculation, probably more as we'd come across them after having had splashed in the nearby river. We'd walked back, cool from the chilly water and content with our hands clasped together only to stop ourselves from breaking through the last of the trees and into the clearing, leaving the two of them alone as they were. I'd been bugging Edward for days to be a man and suck it up, I'd told him to just grab Bella and kiss her senseless, but he'd argued about Bella's stubbornness and something about a board game, he'd lost me in all honesty so I left him to it.

"It won't be long." Rose spoke with a yawn as she turned around in my arms and wrapped her own arms around me, her head tilted back slightly to look up at me, a smile on her perfect lips. "They're crazy about each other." She added before stretching up and kissing me lovingly on the lips.

Resting my head against Rose's, I closed my eyes and thanked whoever or whatever gave me the privilege to be with Rose and only hoped that Edward and Bella would hurry up and be in the same situation too.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short but that's all I wanted in this chapter so that's how it stays!! ****I think there might be one or two chapters left for this story… then I'll start on the next!!!!!**

**If you've read this, review it! **


	13. Fin

**A/N: Here it is… THE LAST CHAPTER! **

* * *

**Fin.**

**(Emmett POV)**

I pecked Rose on the lips before closing the door of my precious jeep after her, getting what felt like a hit from my incurable addiction that was Rosalie Hale.

"You're all mine." I mumbled against her lips with a satisfied smile on my face as I heard her sigh, my arms pulling her closer to me.

"Right back at you big guy." She whispered back before kissing the side of my mouth, knowing that it drove me wild before resting her head on my shoulder.

Edward's sigh sounded from behind me and I opened my eyes which had been lazily closed as I cuddled my love in my arms to see him storming off toward the cinema. He wore a dark pair of jeans with a black shirt, mirroring his black mood.

Since Bella's recovery from Mike's evil clutches I'd noticed that he'd been in a bad mood, even worse since our ball game a few days ago. I hadn't known Edward long but Alice had mentioned when I wondered aloud about his constant brooding that she'd never seen her brother so withdrawn and short tempered before. I was no cupid, but I could tell what the problem was. His sad puppy eyes at Bella hadn't escaped my attention, it only seemed to pass over her by the looks of things. Of course, every time she met his gaze, he'd turn it into a scowl which she'd return with added ferocity, only jumbling up things between them. Our Edward was in deep and Bella was denying what she felt for him, anyone except for the both of them could see how badly they craved each other. _Just need to bash their heads together and get it over with_ I thought as I reluctantly pulled away from my Rose's embrace and took her hand in mine, leading her into the cinema after Edward.

Bella, ever the clumsy legged sweet pea that she was stumbled in last. I managed to catch her around her middle just as I saw her stub her toe one the lip of the doorway, a major hazard for her. "Thanks Pumpkin." She mumbled to the floor as she straightened herself out, a small smile on her lips which mirrored mine, I couldn't help but feel humored by the fact that keeping and eye on Bella when there were doors, stairs or corners around was like a reflex reaction of mine. After years of watching her collapsing, failing and flying toward the floor, I'd learnt to keep a sharp eye and be ready to catch her.

"I always got ya Sweet Pea" I chuckled as I pulled her into a quick one armed hug, having kept Rose glued to my side the entire time by my other arm.

I glanced up to see Alice and Jasper holding hands and looking at the listings of movies for the night, looking half comical and half perfect by their extreme difference in appearance. Pitch black hair vs gleaming blond, her delicate and small to the extreme frame that radiated frailness against his a tall, muscled body that screamed protection and strength. Looks could be deceiving though, Alice was anything but frail, she could hold her own and Jasper could easily be the one to think things through and think of feelings and reactions rather than taking forcible action.

Feeling slightly uneasy as if I was eavesdropping on a personal conversation I looked away, moving my eyes to where I knew Edward was. I came up blank, he'd moved. I scanned the room and finally noticed that he'd ended up practically at Bella's side. One of his hands were gripping the back of his neck while the other ran through his messy hair, making it look even worse. I let go of Bella, feeling somewhat guilty for having had caught her before he could have. I felt as if I'd taken his job, taken away his right to catch her, protect her.

Bella was busy throwing death glares at Edward who was probably too close for her liking and so didn't bother to register the pain in his eyes and his tired stance. _How much longer can he hold out for?_ I wondered as I watched him turn and stare glazed eyed at the listings as Alice and Jasper were doing. _I thought they'd kissed and made up the other day, they were lying on top of each other and practically making out… or at least they should have been… children!!_

Why couldn't she stop being so stubborn and open her eyes? My Bells was so funny, kind and beautiful. I laughed to myself as I remembered having a god awful crush on her when we were about 7. She was the light of my life at that age, I remember pulling her hair and calling her silly names, the only way a 7 year old knew how to channel their young love. Of course, a year or two later and Rose showed up, by that time my love for Bella had morphed into brotherly protectiveness and so Rose captured my heart, truly.

Mike had always been a fool, even back then. He'd always try to kiss the girls, catching them by surprise or telling them a tale that he'd definitely die if they didn't kiss him on the lips. He'd tried that game with Bells back then, my Rosie too. I'd given his lips a sweet little kiss with my fists. _I wonder if he remembers?_ I thought, anxious for a chance to let him experience a little déjà vu.

**(Edward POV)**

_Keep it together. Calm down. _I told myself, hoping none of the others; especially Bella had noticed my stupid move. My stomach had lurched as I'd watched her beginning to fall, imagining myself going to her and capturing her in my arms as I'd done days ago, shielding her from any pain or danger, kissing away the shock… _Back on track Mason…back on track!_ I ordered myself, stopping my thoughts from wondering down that path that I longed to dive head first into. _She's made her feelings clear, walking away from me while I slept utterly peaceful thinking she was still in my arms, ignoring and hiding from me ever since._

Of course Emmett had easily caught her like it was second nature to him, hugging her to him and acting like it never happened. _How often has he done that to be so desensitized to it?_ Rage bubbled my blood at the thought, how many times did you have to witness her falling before you didn't blink an eye, just thinking 'Oh, there she goes again, watch yourself'.

_Why's Emmett watching me? _I panicked, feeling his eyes on me as he let Bella go, finally letting me breathe easily now that she wasn't plastered up against him. _At least he has his hands off her now._ I sighed somewhat in relief even though I knew that their relationship was purely brotherly and sisterly.

_Get a grip!_

I joined Alice and Jasper who were stood before the movie listings, seeming to be looking over them, but once given a closer look I could tell that the both of them were starring off into space, probably sharing some intimate bond between them.

A growl vibrated deep in my chest as I looked away, feeling agitated and angry to be surrounded by two perfect couples and the one woman who had managed to capture my feeble heart yet was totally unaware and uninterested.

**(Bella POV)**

_Awake… Stay awake…_ I yawned while I preached orders to myself in my mind, hoping I could control my body's unrelenting need to suddenly sleep. A week's worth of restless nights had finally caught up with me now that I sat in a comfortable, large cinema chair in the dim lit room. I shook my head as subtly as I could, hoping that it'd help clear my tiresome mind and jar me awake, reboot my muddled head.

Pictures moved before my eyes on the huge screen, varying from being vivid to smudged as lethargy won over my protesting eyes, ruining any attempt of understanding what I saw. Yawning once more I finally accepted defeat and closed my eyes, hoping that giving my body a minute or two of what it wanted, craved would sedate it for a while.

My eyes sprang open as my body jolted awake, my head having had slipped from my hand's poor support. _Sugar… additives… anything!_ I slowly got to my feet as the words ran through my mind, the only way I could stick out the night was to fill myself with candy and cola.

I gripped to anything I could find as I made my way out; the walls supported me the three times that I almost managed to fall to meet my old friend the floor.

**(Edward POV)**

My eyes snapped open as I watched Bella walk out of the isle, slowly on unstable legs making her way out of the door. Her departure sprung me awake, snapping me back to some form of myself. I'd been living these last few days as a shell of what I had been, I'd been training myself to shield any of my actions and emotions when I saw or thought of Bella.

Unable to concentrate on what was before me I headed out after her, knowing that I wouldn't be able to watch the movie with her in the same room as me or out of my sight.

I stepped out of the dim room and into the brightly lit corridor, wondering if I should get myself something to eat or drink, would Bella think I was following her… like I obviously was?

_I should leave Bella alone… shouldn't I? She has been distant with me, that fact isn't a figment of my imagination no matter how hard I try to convince myself of it. Give her some distance and see what happens? I don't want her to hate me. _I rubbed my fingers to my temples as I felt a familiar pressure building in my head. _Or do I ignore her protests and fight for her; she'd undoubtedly fight back with force if she truly didn't want me. _I stopped near a turn in the corridor and rested my head against its cool surface, trying to sort out my muddled thoughts. _Do I or don't I. Do I or don't I?_

"Let me go. Let me go!" Over the ringing and pounding in my head and ears I could hear a whisper of a broken voice pleading from near by, probably a lover's tiff I thought with a grim smile at the thought of my lack of love life.

"You think I'd listen to you? _You!_ After what you did to _me_! You're dumber than you look! You humiliated me! In front of all my friends, in my own house! You think I'd let that drop Sugar? No chance. Now you'll pay." A cold voice spoke back, too much anger in him to think of keeping his voice down like the woman. _I'll go stop their little tiff if he gets violent _I told myself as I rubbed a hand over my face.

"N-no! Please don't." Her broken voice pleaded once more, sounding tired and lacking the hint of determination that was in her voice moment ago. My eyes snapped open as the realization that the voice belonged to Bella hit me.

My headache intensified, my eyes seeing red and my ears going deaf. The thought of ripping the piece of filth that was thinking of harming Bella to shreds pushed everything out of my head. Spasms jolted through my muscles as I controlled myself from punching the wall as I made my way around the corner, two of Mike's cronies filling my view in an instant.

My fist connected with one's face, shattering his teeth and hurtling him to the floor where he didn't rise from. I grabbed the second's head while he was distracted by the sight of his friend lying crumpled on the floor and thrust it against the wall, knocking him too out in one swift movement. With the two little boys out the way I turned toward Mike, my eyes locking on his hands, one which was wrapped around Bella's neck and the other that rest on her hip.

He finally noticed me as I stepped closer; his eyes frantically looked over the bodies that I left behind me. The coward he was, he moved to protect himself from me to stand behind Bella, using her body as a shield. He made sure she couldn't escape his hold, gasping a handful of her hair in his fist while the other stayed wrapped securely around her neck, red marks visible already on her alabaster skin.

"Let her go Newton." I spoke slowly, letting him hear as well as see the ferocity within me as I took a step closer to him and Bella, unable to look her directly in the eyes yet, knowing there was a chance I'd crumble at her feet.

Mike backed up against the wall behind him, having had forgotten that there was a dead end behind him. His eyes took on a wild and slightly crazed look as he looked at the solid brick wall painted a faint yellow behind him and at me before him, just as solid as the wall. "Let her go." I demanded again, taking a small step closer, hoping he'd finally understand the threat that I was posing against him.

A sob escaped Bella's lips as Mike tightened his grip on her neck and pulled at her hair, feeling like a solid punch to my gut. I took a small step back, hoping he'd ease up on Bella, let her go, issue his torture on me instead. "You better back off Mason; you don't want me to really hurt her now do you? Hurt this little tramp. What is she to you anyway? You're little play thing?" He had a smug little smile on his face as he pulled Bella up closer against his body, running his index finger across the reddened skin on her throat. "She's worthless, she's nothing." He spoke into her ear, keeping his voice loud enough for me to hear.

I could feel a growl… a roar building up in my chest at his words. Bella worthless? She must have hurt him bad at the party for him to be able to speak such a lie. I watched raged as he stepped away from the wall, his grip tightening on Bella causing her to whimper in pain as he began to step around me, trying to escape.

"This is how it's going to work Mason. I'll let this bitch go in exchange for you letting me leave here. How about it?" He spoke, becoming breathless as Bella denied his wishes of getting her to move with him, causing him to practically carry him with her. "Or I could always take her with me, I'm sure I could think of a few ways to keep her quiet, a few ways for her to make it up to me." His hand which was in her hair tightened as his other hand loosened on her neck, threatening to travel down to her chest.

"Enough!" I growled, holding my arms out, ready to capture her and never let her go ever again. I'd let the weasel leave. For now.

"No coming after me. No touching me Mason or I'll find your little bitch and show her how serious I am about what I've been telling you. Are we at an agreement?" he added, knowing I'd never leave him alive if I had my way.

"Agreed." I bit off the word just before Mike threw Bella away from him and turned on his heel, running passed the two beat up bodies on the floor of his unconscious cronies.

"You're safe; you're okay, its okay." I chanted over and over, unaware of my words after a while of soothing Bella and listening to her crying into my neck, her small arms wrapped around my neck, clinging to me just as I clung to her, holding her off the ground in attempt of having her as close as I could.

**(Emmett POV)**

I squirmed in my seat, an uneasy feeling rooted deep within me and intensifying with each second. I couldn't seem to shrug it away, it prickled the back of my neck and stung in my mouth, hollowed my stomach. I craned my head to look around the room, trying to spot if anything out of the ordinary was happening.

"Emmett if you have to go pee just go already! Don't let last autumn happen all over again, stupid male ego." Rose muttered under her breath next to me, taking my unrelenting squirming as something else.

I couldn't sit where I was, I had to get out. Kissing my Rose on the cheek and flashing her my playful smile I headed out, hoping I'd hidden my anxiousness from her. On my way out I tapped Jasper on the shoulder; I'd noticed he'd been jumpy for the last ten minutes too.

"Is it Bella?" Jasper asked me as soon as we left the screen room, I could see the look in his eyes, it mirrored what was stirring within me.

"Yeah. Probably. I think." I said uncomfortably as I turned and lead the both of us down the corridor, wondering what it was that was making me feel so on edge.

"Enough!"

Jasper and I both stopped dead in our tracks at the word that seemed to burst out of no where, threatening and dripping with pain. It was Edward's voice, of that I was sure. Now my mind was reeling on why he would sound so pained. _What has Bella said now to hurt the poor kid? _

I heard her whimper; it was something I hadn't heard of much in my life. Bella hated to show her weak side, she always ran away to break down or toughened herself up and buried the hurt deep down beneath anger. _He made my Bells cry? I'll rip the little shit apart and feed him to the wolves!_ My mind raged, my pity toward him from seconds ago long forgotten.

Jasper laid a hand on my forearm just as I was about to bound around the corner and knock him clear into next week. With eyes that must have had a promise of death in them I glared at Jasper and then at his hand, his only reaction was to point at his ear and then at the corner, telling me to listen before I acted.

Jasper always was the one who took a step back in all situations to think things through; if violence could be avoided he'd take another option over it, totally opposite to my way of thinking; punch now, excuses later.

I could hear a wimp's voice speaking, demanding to be left alone if he let go of Bells, asking if Edward was in agreement. Of course Edward would be in agreement! He wouldn't let a coward keep his hands on the love of his life over revenge. I heard Edward's promise of agreeing to his terms as the sound of footsteps grew louder.

I looked at Jasper, gaining a sly smile and a nod of his head from him. He must have been thinking down the same line I had been. Sure, Edward had agreed not to lay a finger on him, just as Newton had demanded. But Newton had failed to state anything about Jasper and I keeping our fists to ourselves over our love for Bella.

Rolling my shoulders in preparation I stepped out from around the corner, able to see the two boys on the floor, Edward with his face buried in Bella's hair as she hid into the side of his neck and Mike, his eyes practically popping out of his head as he looked from myself flexing my fingers, ready to wrap them around his neck to Jasper who simply stood with a stare locked on his feeble eyes.

I looked quickly at Jasper before I stepped passed Mike who cowered to the floor as neared him. Jasper went to him, locking his arms behind his back while I checked on Bella and Edward.

"You okay folks?" I asked with a small smile on my face as Edward pressed a kiss to Bella's forehead. _At last!_ My mind preached at the sight.

"Yeah, thanks Pumpkin." Bella muttered as she wiped the side of her face that wasn't pressed to Edward's chest with the back of her hand, hoping to compose herself. She only managed to smear the tears across her cheek rather than wipe them away.

"It's lover boy you should be thanking, he saved you pretty little butt. I just get the fun part of hitting Mike senseless." I smiled at the sight of her watery smile and the thought of how I would hurt Mike all the ways I'd been dreaming of ever since we were kids and he tried to trick my Rosie and Bells into kisses.

Edward wiped away her tears, running her thumb over her blushing cheek and over her brow even as she tried to pull away and do it herself. The love I could simply see in his eyes almost had my knees buckling beneath me as he finally got her to comply and let him wipe away the tears. The intensity in his eyes was unbelievable yet undeniable. He finally tilted Bella's face up to his with his fingers, their eyes locking, throwing the both of them into their own little world.

I turned away, giving them some privacy as I helped Jasper haul Mike off the ground and make our way toward the fire exit that lead to the back of the building. I pulled my cell out, deciding that telling Rose and Alice that Jasper and I had a little business to attend to was a clever idea. I peeked quickly over my shoulder to see Bella reaching her hand up to rest on Edward's face just as their lips met, the sight of their intimate kiss like a snapshot for one of the magazines Rose read, just like the cover of Vogue.

Turning back to my cell I wrote a message to Rose, smiling as I read the delivery report I got just before I turned it off, not wanting any interruptions with what I had planned.

_Honey, _

_Me and Jasper have found a new game; we'll be busy beating the crap out of it for an hour or two. Why don't you and Alice go shopping? Buy me something nice, preferably something red and lacy that'll hug your curves before I rip it off you. _

_Bella finally gave in honey!! Tell Alice that she won the bet and I'll give her the $20 tomorrow!_

_Love you,_

_E. _

* * *

**A/N: THAT IS IT!! **

**You might have wanted more from the story, but that's all I planned on giving!! **

**What did you think???? **_**PLEASE**_** review!!! (They make me a very happy Welsh bunny!) **

**I'm going to be writing my next story for a while… it needs a bit more planning and stuff… keep an eye out!!**

**iamvamp xx**


End file.
